Midnight Talks
by ExceptionalyOrdinary
Summary: [Sequel to Truth or Kiss] Apparently, sleeping in a room of her own in the dorms might be a bit more difficult than what Ochako Uraraka thought it would be. Kacchako.
1. Night 1

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the kind reviews on the BnHA Oneshot!**

 **Given the last 2 updates of the manga in which Uraraka and Bakugou are now living on the same floor(!) I just couldn't stay indifferent and I've decided to write another one and a little longer this time, so stay tuned for future updates! ^^**

 **You could think of this as set after the events of Truth or Kiss.**

 **~Chapter 1~**

* * *

It'd been almost a week now since every UA student moved into the dorms.

Class A was still getting used to their new, spacious home while learning to also share it with each other, meaning no quirk-use was allowed while inside the dorms unless absolutely necessary, no boys wandering in the girls' wing of the dorms after a certain hour and vice versa and of course, curfew at 22:00 pm. At first, those rules seemed way too harsh, causing some of the students to try and protest, only to have Aizawa cancel their quirks for 5 minutes as punishment for annoying him, making them eventually cooperate with no problem.

To Ochako Uraraka however, this arrangement was absolutely perfect considering her parents wouldn't have to worry about various expenses regarding her living with them, anymore.

But sleeping under a completely new roof might be more difficult than she originally thought it would be.

Sitting on the pillow in front of the television and next to the low coffee table in her room, the gravity manipulator leaned forward and supported the side of her face with her palm, her arm resting on the pale wood below it as she stared blankly ahead, not concentrating at what the TV had to offer at all.

Her brown eyes moved to the clock on her desk, and she let out a small sigh.

"It's already 00:30 AM, huh..." She said to herself, her expression shifting into a worried one.

Why couldn't she sleep lately?

Even worse, why wasn't she even tired?

Ochako noticed this phenomenon started about four days ago; she would return to her dorm room after a long day of school or training while feeling mildly tired, after that, she would hit the showers, eat dinner with everyone, and then say goodnight and go to sleep, only to find herself laying in her bed, wide awake until the early hours in the morning.

 _'I've never had this problem before..'_ She thought to herself, now supporting her face with both of her hands, _'Should I talk about it with Recovery Girl?'_ Her brown eyes moved back to the loud appliance before her as she wondered what she could do in a situation like this, then, she grabbed the remote and turned it off.

Rising to her feet, Ochako stepped to the window in her room, reaching for the curtain and moving it a bit to the side in order to gaze at the clear, night sky.

 _'Should I.. go outside for a bit? Maybe a stroll would help me get tired.'_ The same idea that came to her mind every time she had this problem popped yet once again. She always decided against it as Aizawa stated it was forbidden to leave the dorm room after curfew, but then again, the building _did_ have a really nice courtyard.

Besides; staying in her room while waiting to get tired already proved to be useless.

Opening her door slightly and as quietly as she could, the gravity manipulator peeked to the corridor of the 4th floor, looking left and right.

It was completely empty and quiet.

 _'Of course I'm the only one still awake at this hour..'_ She thought to herself, disappointed, letting out another soft sigh. Her grip on the wooden door tightened as a bead of sweat decorated the side of her face, making her swallow hard.

Then, she breathed deep.

"Just a quick walk to clear my head. That's all." She whispered to herself, then stepped outside of her room, tucking the key into the pocket of her pink hoodie.

Suddenly, something moved in the corner of her eye, making her jump so much she nearly let out a scream. The gravity manipulator calmed herself down, then watched the other side of the building through the large glass windows in the corridor. She let out a relieved breath as she could recognize it was only a student leaving their room, and not a teacher potentially patrolling the area.

But wait – a student?

Ochako narrowed her brown eyes at the person, noticing it was no other than a certain ashe-blonde haired explosive young man, stepping quickly down the hallway in the elevator's direction with an annoyed expression on his face.

 _'Bakugou..? Why is he still up at this hour?'_ She wondered to herself, her brown eyes following his every move until he disappeared behind a wall away from view.

Then, she quickly stepped in the elevators direction as well.

"I wonder what's up with him." She said to herself, pressing the button and already hearing the gears of the boys' dorm's elevator working. As soon as the door opened, the gravity manipulator stepped inside and sent the machine to the entrance floor.

Her thought process was stopped as she caught her own reflection in the mirror, her brown eyes quickly noticing a strand of hair sticking out, which she fixed right away. Lowering her gaze to her body, Ochako eyed her long sleeved, pink hoodie and her black, pink polka-dotted pajama shorts.

She definitely didn't think she'd meet anyone at this hour, and it clearly showed on her clothes.

 _'Whatever, it's only Bakugou, anyway.'_ She thought to herself.

The elevator soon came into a halt and opened its doors, letting the gravity manipulator out into the completely quiet first floor.

 _'No Bakugou in sight..'_ She thought to herself, wondering where on earth could he have disappeared to in such a short time. It had literally been about a minute since she heard him still going down in his elevator.

Ochako simply stood in her place for a few moments, staring at the empty, dark space in front of her, only the moonlight shining through the large glass windows of the courtyard making out only a half of the objects before her eyes.

It was so quiet without anybody there, so dark. Scary, even.

Swallowing hard, the gravity manipulator started stepping forward slowly to not accidentally bump into anything. The door to the courtyard was just in front of the main entrance door, so she had to walk all the way past the dining and the TV sitting area. One step at a time while moving her hands up in case she might still accidentally bump into something, Ochako was slowly getting closer and closer to her goal, but as soon as she passed next to the third pillar on her way;

Large, aggressive hands grabbed a hold of her – one covering her mouth and the other grabbing both of her hands behind her back, pulling her behind that same pillar while holding her firmly.

Ochako's brown eyes widened and her expression turned into pure shock as she realized what was happening.

"Oi, what the fuck do you think you're-" The person started to say, only to choke on his words as she activated her quirk on him, making him float up a few inches in the air and bump the back of his head back at the pillar they were both standing behind, the surprise attack successfully releasing her from his grip.

The gravity manipulator turned around, breathing heavy, only for her frightened expression to turn into pure shock.

"Bakugou-kun..?!" She tried her best to control her voice as she recognized the explosive teen, now sitting on the ground, rubbing the back of his head. "I-I'm so sorry!" She quickly apologized, still somehow maintaining to control her voice.

But the ashe-blonde young man's expression quickly turned furious, and Ochako knew him well enough to know that once this guy was angry, he was impossible to calm down.

As soon as he opened his mouth to protest loudly, she lowered herself down to a sitting position before him, sending both of her palms forward to cover his mouth, blocking the beginning of his rage and successfully surprising him enough to make him stop it all at once.

"Please, Bakugou-kun! I said I was sorry!" She whispered, leaning closer to him, her pleading brown eyes staring into his red ones, "Please, don't yell! If any of the teachers hears us we'll be in trouble!"

He only stared at her for a few moments, red eyes still filled with anger. Then, he lifted both of his hands to grab her wrists and move them away.

"What the fuck was that, you stupid idiot?" He whispered, making her eyes widen at the fact that he was actually cooperating, although what the explosive teen qualified as 'whispering' was as loud as a normal person speaking. She guessed it was probably due to him being really angry right now.

"I could ask you the same thing...! Why did you sneak up on me like that?" Ochako asked, her expression a combination of worry and confusion.

Bakugou's red eyes widened at her words.

"I sneaked up on _you_? Are you fucking kidding me? I heard the elevator open behind me and nearly got a fucking heart attack. I was doing what any smart fucking person would do and I quickly went to hide, I thought you were that damn Aizawa patrolling or something. Shit!" He explained, letting out a loud breath, his furious expression calming down a bit, "Then when you walked past me I just instinctively grabbed you."

Ochako stared at the boy in front of her for a few moments in silence, her expression pure confusion.

"Um, and why did you do that..? I mean, I wouldn't have noticed you anyway.." She asked, her brown eyes fixed on him.

Bakugou simply stared at her, then shrugged.

"I don't fucking know." He spat, glaring at her. Then, he let go his grip on her wrists with a sharp movement.

The gravity manipulator watched as the ashe-blonde teen lifted his right hand to rub the back of his head once again, his expression still irritated.

"Does it hurt?" She asked him, deep regret filling her core for attacking him.

"Of course it fucking hurts, idiot." He complained, shifting his glare away, "Fuck, I should've known you'd use your damn fucking quirk at a situation like that."

Ochako swallowed hard.

While she only tried to protect herself, she knew she should've recognized who her 'attacker' was before using her quirk on them.

"I'm sorry." She apologized once again, causing him to shift his gaze back to her, his red eyes narrowing at her new troubled expression and the regret filling her large brown eyes, "You're not bleeding, are you?"

The sincere worry in her voice somehow caught him off guard.

"No, shut up already." He said, rising to his feet, his glare still on her as she lifted herself up soon after him, shifting his eyes away as he noticed her outfit, "What the hell are you even doing up at this fucking hour?"

Ochako rubbed the back of her head as a nervous smile spread on her face.

"I.. Actually couldn't sleep.. So um, I thought I'd go for a little walk to clear my head." She answered.

Bakugou turned his gaze back to her, watching the girl standing in front of his from a few moments.

"You couldn't sleep?" He asked.

Confused by his sudden question and relatively sincerely-interested tone, Ochako stared up at him for a few moments in silence.

"Um.. Yeah." She said, lowering her hand to wrap both it and her free one around herself, "I actually can't sleep at all lately.. I have no idea why." Then, she suddenly realized, her expression shifting into an interested one. "What about you, Bakugou-kun?"

The ashe-blonde haired teen continued his staring for a while, making her slightly confused at his silence.

 _'Why isn't he saying anything?'_ She wondered to herself.

"I can't sleep either." He eventually answered, tucking both of his hands into the pockets of his grey sweatpants.

The gravity manipulator's expression turned surprised at his words.

To think that Katsuki Bakugou, the guy who was actually sleeping instead of participating in the room contest with everyone else on the first day when they all arrived to the dorms had trouble falling asleep now as well, just like her?

"What the fuck are you staring at?" He asked, his voice irritated and his expression even angrier at her surprised look, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Ah, sorry!" She quickly lifted her hands up to try and calm him down, "It's just really surprising! To think you'd have such a normal issue like that, so unexpected."

But her words only seemed to make him angrier.

"Ahh?! What the fuck do you mean? You think I'm not _normal_ or something?!" He asked, raising his voice to the point where the gravity manipulator was certain they would get caught in any moment now.

She looked over her shoulder, noticing they were literally standing a few steps from the door to the courtyard.

 _'Only one option..'_ Ochako thought to herself, turning back to face the angry explosive teen before her, swallowing hard.

Then, she reached for his arm, making him instinctively pull his hand out of his pocket as she held onto his wrist, leading him after her while she started stepping in the door's direction.

"Come with me!" She said, hoping he would somehow not explode behind her at least until they were outside of the building.

Surprisingly, Bakugou kept quiet and complied until they both stepped through the glass door, with Ochako quickly closing it behind them.

She let out a sigh, then, her expression became serious.

"You're so quick to anger!" She shot up at him, frustrated, now allowing her own voice to be as loud as she wanted considering no one could hear them where they stood, "I didn't mean that! You always think I got something against you."

Bakugou's red eyes widened at her sudden outburst.

"Then don't fucking say stuff I can't figure out, you bitch!" He protested down at her, his expression a mixture of frustration and anger, "You always do that! Compliment me and then insult me right after and I can't figure out what the fuck you want from me!"

The gravity manipulator's brow furrowed.

"When did I ever do that?" She asked, her expression pure confusion.

Bakugou gritted his teeth.

"Back then when you told me my knife skills were unexpectedly good! Or when you told me I was cool when I fought against you and then said that I'm scared of fucking Deku! Damn it, Uraraka!" He answered her, the frustration was clearly heard in his voice and his red eyes fixed down on her, crackles of explosions emitting from both of his hands.

Ochako simply stared up at him, her brown eyes wide and her expression pure surprise.

She was speechless at the thought that Bakugou remembered all of these events, all of the times she apparently accidentally hurt him, when she only tried to strike a conversation with him.

He remembered them all.

The blush quickly covered her face as her expression turned frustrated as well. She lifted her hands up to her chest and clenched them into fists.

 _'What an idiot..!'_ She thought to herself, biting her lower lip.

"I was just really impressed with your skills!" She started, staring up at him, "Same goes for when you fought against me! I still think you were really cool! And even now.. I was happy when you shared my problem.." Bakugou simply watched her as she continued, "I'm not doing this deliberately to mess with you, okay? How should I put this.. I can be blunt sometimes.. but.. I like you, so please don't misunderstand me.."

Silence fell between them for a good minute.

Bakugou averted his gaze and raised his arm before his face.

"How the fuck am I supposed to interpret what you just fucking said?" He asked, his voice low, confusing the gravity manipulator.

"What?" She asked, staring up at him.

"...You like me?" He asked, the redness in his face showing even through his arm attempting to cover it.

Ochako's face turned bright red as she understood the meaning of his words and the weight of what she just told him, her brown eyes widening.

"U-um! ...I meant that as a f-friend!" She stuttered, frantically waving her palms before her as her expression turned panicked. "I-I was blunt again, huh.. I'm sorry."

Bakugou lowered his hand back to his side, his face still red.

Neither of them spoke, making the silence as awkward as possible.

She couldn't read what he was thinking from his expression. His red eyes were fixed on her with a strong gaze, and for a single moment there she could've sworn she saw a flicker of what seemed to be... disappointment?

"Don't fucking say stuff like that to guys, dumbass." He scolded her, watching her closely.

The gravity manipulator snapped out of her thoughts as soon as she heard him.

"..I know! Um, It's something that I'm working on." She admitted, lowering her gaze to the ground.

Neither of them spoke for a few moments.

"Whatever, it's already like fucking 2 AM, I'm gonna go try and sleep." The explosive teen said, walking past her and opening the glass door back to the building.

Ochako simply watched him as he went back inside, walking through the first floor and all the way to the elevator area until he disappeared from view, then, she let out a deep breath.

 _'My heart's still pounding.'_ She thought to herself, lifting a hand to her chest.

* * *

 **A/N: **The second event that Bakugou mentions of Uraraka messing with him is from the Databook! It's an awesome little scene between them that really shows what great chemistry they have. :)****

 **Reviews are still appreciated! ^^**


	2. Night 2

**~Chapter 2~**

* * *

 _'I just don't get that guy.'_ Ochako thought to herself, now laying on her left side in her bed and staring at the clean, white wall in her room, both of her hands folded before her.

At 4:30 AM, falling asleep still seemed like a nearly impossible task, and she couldn't help but overflow with thoughts about her recent encounter with a certain explosive teen.

 _'What's even there for him to be bothered by..?'_ She wondered to herself, her brown eyes shifting to her wrists as she moved her right hand to rub the spot where Bakugou grabbed her, remembering the surprisingly honest look in his eyes as he heard about her reason for being up so late, _'Does he even realize it himself..?'_

Even though she knew she wouldn't get any answers and that thinking about it was a waste of precious time which she should use for sleeping, Ochako just felt like she couldn't let it go, as if it was beyond her powers to just forget about it so easily.

But who could blame her?

It was just too unexpected, absurd even, to think that Katsuki Bakugou, a guy with one of the strongest quirks in the class, who always seemed like he couldn't care less about what anybody thought of him and who was just okay with blowing anything he could and get as strong as possible – a guy like that, was bothered by something to such a degree that it prevented him from sleeping.

She blinked as she suddenly realized;

No, that wasn't entirely it, was it?

The gravity manipulator pulled her hands closer to her chest, her expression turning confused as she bit her lower lip.

 _'I never thought.. we'd actually have something in common..'_ She thought to herself.

* * *

The following day went by exceptionally fast.

Ochako noticed that whenever she was really tired, the hours just seemed to fly by. She wondered if it was due to the fact that her body was basically operating on autopilot while her mind was secretly resting which made the day flow by easier, but she knew deep down it was mostly because everything was just abnormally quiet lately.

There were no incidents with villains, no dangerous operations, no special events in school...

It was almost _boring,_ even.

"Uraraka-kun." Hearing her name suddenly snapped her from her mental nap, making her slightly jump as she turned around to face her tall classmate.

"Iida-kun! You kinda scared me there." She admitted, smiling nervously up at him.

But the tall young man adjusted his square glasses as his eyes carefully examined her face, making her slightly uncomfortable at his sudden silence.

"I see, I apologize sincerely." He eventually said, clearing his throat.

Ochako simply stared up at him for a moment.

"Is everything okay, Iida-kun?" She asked, visibly confused by his odd behavior.

Placing one hand on her shoulder, he suddenly stepped forward and lowered himself to her eye level.

"Uraraka-kun, I must ask you about something, could I spare a few minutes of your time?" His polite tone left her wide eyed.

 _'This seems_ _kinda_ _serious.'_ She thought to herself as they both took advantage of the remaining time they had left from the recess to step outside of the classroom and further down the hall, away from the noisy classroom which contained the rest of the students.

"I may be wrong," He started, making the gravity manipulator shift her full attention to him, "But I thought I've heard some voices last night around 2 AM. At first I thought it was simply coming from one of the student rooms, but as I opened the door to the hallway, I clearly heard what I still believe to be Bakugou's voice yelling out your name."

Ochako swallowed hard.

 _'So someone accidentally_ _did hear_ _him yesterday.'_ She thought to herself, letting out a worried sigh as she realized her worst fear actually came true.

"You're right Iida-kun.. it was Bakugou and m-" She began explaining, only to be suddenly interrupted by her tall friend.

"Uraraka-kun! If that guy is bothering you! Or even _worse_ – tell me right away! As the class president it is my duty to prevent any form of harassment, be it regular or even sexual!" He said, his voice loud and his face extremely serious as he threw both of his hands forward to grab her by her shoulders, making her jump and her expression turn into pure shock.

"Iida-kun! Y-you got it all wrong!" Panicked, she desperately tried to explain, "Bakugou didn't bother me or do anything.. of that sort to me!" A faint blush hinted in her cheeks.

Iida simply stared down at her, his expression still extremely serious.

"Then why were you both awake and together at that late hour?" He asked, moving back to lift his right hand to grab his chin as he examined the girl before him closely, "I can tell from your face and behavior lately that something's wrong."

Ochako lifted her right hand to rub the back of her head, her expression turning troubled.

"Um.. I just had some trouble sleeping.. So I thought it'd be a good idea to go for a little walk."

She hoped Iida would ignore the fact that she decided to leave Bakugou out of her explanation. Somehow, it didn't feel right for her to talk about his problems so freely behind his back like that.

"I see." The tall student said, raising his hand to adjust his glasses once again, "And what about Bakugou?"

Nothing gets past this guy.

She bit her lower lip.

"I.." She started, averting her gaze to the side and lifting her hands to wrap them around herself, "I don't know.. He left back to his room as soon as he saw me, so I was on my own most of the time."

Iida stared down at the gravity manipulator for a few moments in silence.

Ochako almost felt like he was going to see right through her lie at any moment now and she found it hard to look him in his eyes. She then quickly lifted both of her hands in front of her, opening her palms at his direction as she let an honest smile show on her face, "I know that I broke the rules, it won't happen again."

The tall student only sighed deeply.

"Please make sure of that. You know how dangerous wandering around so late at night is with all of the villains on the loose." He said, his voice still extremely serious, yet thankfully also a lot calmer.

The gravity manipulator simply smiled wide.

"I know, thank you Iida-kun! And I'm sorry!" She apologized, turning around to face the direction of the classroom, her brown eyes going wide as she caught what seemed like a glimpse of spiky ash-blonde hair quickly disappearing behind the door frame.

 _'Bakugou..?'_ She stopped in her place, her expression turning confused, _'Was I.. imagining things just now..?'_

* * *

She sighed deeply.

There it was again.. same problem, same hour, still can't fall asleep.

"Why is this happening..?" Ochako muttered to herself, shifting to lie on her back and stare at the ceiling above her, her hands folded on her stomach and not even a trace of tiredness in her.

As usual.

She lifted herself up to a sitting position, then got off her bed, her feet taking her to her desk as she reached for a single framed photo on it, lifting it closer to her face.

"Mom.. Dad.." She whispered to herself, frustration dwelling up inside of her as a sad smile spread on her face, "I can't even fall asleep properly, huh?" She chuckled bitterly.

Suddenly, a familiar gear shift outside her room caught her attention, making her turn her gaze to the door and her expression become surprised. Ochako could always hear it faintly whenever a female classmate used it since her room was placed right next to the shaft, but since it was so quiet at night, even the noise from the gears of the boys' elevators somehow reached her.

 _'Is that.. Someone using the elevator?'_ She wondered to herself, quickly shifting her brown eyes to the clock on her desk, realizing it was already 1:30 AM.

Quickly stepping to her door, the gravity manipulator opened it as quickly as possible and peeked into the corridor of the 4th floor.

"It's not from the girls' side." She concluded to herself, her brown eyes shifting to the large glass window before her as she stared through it at the boys' wing, "Is he.. Out again..?"

Ochako stood in her place for a few moments in complete silence, trying to collect as much information as she could from the location of the elevator, which, seemed to have stopped completely at the entrance floor.

She bit her lower lip as she tried to fight the same familiar urge from yesterday's night.

 _'But.. Iida asked me not to.'_ She reminded herself, lowering her eyes down to her feet.

The gravity manipulator swallowed hard as she took a few steps forward to the large glass window before her, then peeked down to watch the inner courtyard, noticing that it was indeed Bakugou wondering out of his room once again.

But somehow.. he was acting rather strange..?

She narrowed her eyes down at him, noticing the explosive teen was looking all around him while stepping further into the courtyard, as if he was looking for something, both of his hands tucked into his pockets and his grumpy expression visible even from 4 stories above him.

She let out an amused giggle.

"Pfft- What on earth is he doing..?" Ochako asked herself, closing the door to her room and stepping in the elevators' direction, the request from her tall friend popping once again into her mind as she pressed the button to summon the machine to her.

As the doors opened before her, ochako stepped inside and stared at her own reflection for a few moments in silence.

 _'Sorry, Iida-kun.'_ She let out a soft sigh, rubbing the back of head, _'But I guess I'll use this as an opportunity_ _to tell Bakugou as well.'_ Her expression tuned motivated as she found a new reason behind her forbidden trip.

Ochako quickly stepped out of the elevator and started walking in the direction of the door to the courtyard, her eyes noticing the ashe-blonde young man laying on a bench and staring at the sky above him. She wondered why the noise of the elevators didn't scare him like last time, but she figured that the glass doors surrounding the courtyard really did a good job at blocking everything.

Well, everything that wasn't Bakugou yelling, at least.

Reaching the door to the courtyard, the gravity manipulator opened it carefully, stepped outside and then closed it right behind her, making the process as short as possible. She shifted her brown eyes to the explosive teen's location, her expression nervous as she waited for the inevitable yelling and cursing at her scaring him once again, but surprisingly, they never came.

Instead, he was still laying on the wooden bench surrounded by trees, only the strong moonlight above showing her the way to his location.

 _'Is he actually sleeping?'_ She wondered to herself, stepping closer in his direction while trying to avoid any obstacles before her, until she noticed a white earphone string connected to the phone in his right hand, hanging on the bench's side and occasionally lifted up to change whatever song he was listening to.

Realizing he would probably have an actual heart attack if she sneaked up on him like that resulting in her potential death, Ochako lowered her eyes to the ground all around her, until she noticed a large, dry leaf not very far from where she was standing. She stepped to it, lowered herself down and picked it up, then made it float all the way to the explosive teen laying on the bench, entering his field of vision and lingering before him.

She giggled to herself as he stared at it for a few moments in silence, then lifted his hand to grab it with a swift motion, yanking the earphones out of his ears with his other one.

"Fucking hilarious." He spat into the air, annoyed, while not even bothering to lift himself into a sitting position.

Ochako stepped forward until she reached him, moving to stand just above his head as she stared down at him, her left hand holding the long left strand of her hair tucked behind her ear.

"No luck tonight either, huh, Bakugou-kun?" She smiled down at him, amused by the fact that once again both of them were experiencing the same problem, at almost the same hour as yesterday.

The explosive teen only stared up at her for a few moments in silence, his expression still mildly annoyed.

He clicked his tongue, finally rising to sit on the bench while rolling his earphones around his phone, then tucking it into the pocket of his black sweatpants.

Ochako simply stared at him, still wrapping her mind around the idea that they were both experiencing the same issue.

"Sit the fuck down already, I moved so you won't have to stand there." He suddenly said angrily, averting his eyes to stare at the distance.

The gravity manipulator's brown eyes widened at his words, and she quickly complied and sat down beside him.

"Ah, Thank you." She said.

Neither of them spoke a word for a few moments. It was so quiet they could both hear the wind pick up through the trees, rustling their leaves and occasionally making them drop to decorate the ground all around them.

"Oi." The explosive teen suddenly said, his words breaking through the silence but his gaze still fixed on anything but her, "Why can't you sleep?"

Ochako turned to look at him, her eyes fixed on his profile.

"I don't know." She started, lifting her right hand to scratch her head, "I slept pretty well through the first nights.. But in the last 4 days I just can't seem to fall asleep, some nights.. I don't even feel tired."

Bakugou processed her words in silence for a moment.

"It's like that for me too and I'm fucking sick of it." He admitted, his expression turning angry, "I slept just fine before, there's no fucking reason why I shouldn't be able to sleep in this fucking place!"

Ochako simply stared at him as he continued, eventually shifting his gaze to her;

"I've never had this damn problem in my life! This kind of bullshit is making me be all drowsy in class and training, damn it." His expression showing a mixture of anger and frustration.

The gravity manipulator nodded.

"I know what you mean, that's exactly how I feel.." She confessed, her expression turning troubled, "I think we both may be troubled by something."

Bakugou's red eyes narrowed at her.

"Nothing is fucking troubling me." He determined, his voice confident, "If there was, it would've been long fucking dead."

Ochako smiled nervously.

"Well, maybe you just don't realize it..?" She said, her large brown eyes fixed on him.

"Realize fucking what exactly, Uraraka?" He asked, annoyed, glaring at her.

The gravity manipulator only continued her staring for a few moments in silence.

"I wouldn't know." She answered, her expression worried, "I guess we could start by comparing our homes to what we have here, maybe we're missing something..?"

The explosive teen's red eyes widened slightly at her words as he averted his glare from her.

"..Living with damn idiots is something that I'm already used to, that's for sure." He said, his voice surprisingly honest.

Ochako's brown eyes widened at his words.

"What do you mean?" She asked him, suddenly incredibly interested as the explosive teen next to her never talked about his family before.

Bakugou shifted his red eyes back to her, his expression turning into something that Ochako never seen him make before, something between frustration and sadness.

"Nothing, my annoying-ass old hag of a mother isn't worth talking about and my dad is boring as fuck, living with them was pretty damn annoying, so your theory is bullshit. I definitely don't miss them enough to make me unable to fucking sleep at night." He discarded entirely, a vicious smile showing on his face.

Ochako didn't say anything for a few moments and she only watched him with an unreadable expression, making him fairly confused at her sudden silence.

"What's with you, idiot? Say something." He urged her, shifting his red eyes away and lifting his right hand to ruffle his ash-blonde hair.

"It's just that.." She started, her large brown eyes still fixed on him, "This is the first time I've ever heard you talk about your family, Bakugou-kun."

"Because there's nothing to fucking talk about!" He countered, turning back to her, "It's not anything like you and how you want to earn money to support them financially, my damn parents annoy the shit outta me most of the fucking time, I'm fucking glad I moved to these damn dorms."

Ochako smiled wide at him.

"Bakugou-kun, that's what you're missing." She said, giggling at him.

The explosive teen's expression turned furious as soon as he heard her.

"What the fuck did you say?! Did you not fucking hear me just now? I said they annoy the shit outta me!" He raised his voice in annoyance.

"It's the fact that you're so used to it!" She started explaining, raising her fists to her chest as her expression turned determined, "You're missing fighting with them, and just having them around in general. It all makes sense.. You're just feeling lonely, that's all."

Bakugou's expression turned into pure shock as he simply stared wide eyed at the girl sitting next to him.

Noticing his expression, Ochako realized that once again, she said too much and that it was only a matter of seconds before this guy was gonna blow up, which meant that they were both gonna be heard again, be it by Iida or even a _teacher_ this time.

Her expression turned panicked as her brown eyes widened.

 _'Oh no! I have to calm him down somehow!'_ The thoughts started running in her head, but it was far too late to come up with a plan, as she could clearly see the rage piling up inside of him as crackles of explosions started emitting from his hands.

"Um, Bakugou-kun! Please don't get angry! Someone will definitely hear us!" She desperately tried to reason, her hands frantically waving in front of him, but for no avail, it was too late.

She knew she had to stop him somehow, or else how on earth was she going to explain herself to the next person who was going to hear them and face her about it?

"Uraraka...!" He growled, raising his voice and making her flinch, "How fucking dare you say that I'm-"

Her body moved on his own as she grabbed a fistful of his shirt with each of her hands and pulled him down, closer to her, sealing his rage with a sudden kiss, making his red eyes widen and successfully stop his train of thoughts completely.

After a few moments she pulled back from him, breaking the kiss while still holding onto his shirt as she realized what she just did, her expression turning mortified, leaving the explosive teen frozen in a state of pure shock and his face completely blank.

"I-I-I-I'm so sorry!" She chirped, finally letting go of him and quickly rising to her feet, the blush covering her entire face and all the way up to her ears, "I j-just didn't know how to c-calm you down..!"

They both simply stared at each other, neither of them said anything for a whole minute which seemed like eternity.

Ochako realized the weight of what had just happened;

She kissed Bakugou.

It was a desperate move to shut him up which ended up a success, but nevertheless, she _kissed_ him. It wasn't part of a game this time, it was out of her free will and she was the one who did it.

Turning back to where she came from, the gravity manipulator quickly started stepping in the door's direction, leaving the still shocked Bakugou behind her. She opened the door as fast as possible, forgetting to even close it behind her as she hurried up in the girls' elevator's direction, her face reaching impossible shades of red and her mind in complete chaos.

If she had any chance of sleeping that night, well, that chance just got thrown out of the window.

* * *

 **A/N: Second night and the sparks fly.(Or explosions, if you want.)**

 **Thank you for your reviews!**

 ***Animewatcher1 - About the Databook, I've actually seen scans of it on Imgur and some fan translation as well! I did some short research and found it a long time ago but unfortunately I don't have the link anymore, I'm sure it's still floating around somewhere and is relatively easy to find, though. I do wish someone would be kind enough to release it translated already :(  
**

 **Left-to-die - Thank you! I was kinda worried about Bakugou ending up too 'tamed' in this, I'm glad to hear that he isn't. :)**


	3. Night 3

**~Chapter 3~**

* * *

"What the hell!" The gravity manipulator whispered to herself, cupping her heated face in both of her hands and noticing her heart was pounding so loud she could feel it in her ears, "What the hell, What the hell?!"

As soon as the doors to the elevator opened up before her she hurried up inside, frantically sending her right hand to press the 4th floor button and almost missing it completely due to her uncontrollable sudden nervousness.

 _'Calm down!'_ She desperately told herself, managing to somehow ease her emotions for a single moment, that until her brown eyes shifted to the mirror, making them widen with surprise;

Her face was incredibly red.

She didn't even know someone could blush as much as she did at that moment.

Ochako quickly averted her eyes, then completely turned her back to the mirror.

 _'Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_ She mentally slapped herself, fanning her face with both of her hands as her expression turned troubled, "Of all the possible ways I could calm him down..! Why the hell did I go for _that?!_ " She whispered the question to herself in a shaky voice.

After a few moments the elevator reached her floor, letting the gravity manipulator storm out of it and get to her door in a matter of seconds as the thoughts never ceased to race in her head for even a moment.

 _'The look on his face..'_ She let out a deep sigh as she sent both of her hands into the pockets of her hoodie in a search of the key, the image of Bakugou's shocked expression suddenly popping into her mind and making her swallow hard, _'I've made such a huge mistake..!'_

Ochako quickly tapped the card onto the small surface built in the wooden object, the system recognizing it without a problem as the door was now open before her.

But instead of going in, she stayed in her place for a few moments in silence.

Her mind suddenly wrapped around a single question that she somehow missed in all of the non-stop brainstorming the last few minutes, causing her expression to turn confused;

 _'Why was kissing him.._ _the first thing that came into my mind?'_

Realizing she was standing outside of her room and staring at her door at about 3:00 AM, Ochako shook her head and opened it, then quickly stepped inside straight in the direction of her bed, crashing face down into it in an attempt to bury the embarrassment and thoughts into her pillow.

"What on earth am I gonna do tomorrow..?" She muffled through the fabric, then shifted to lie on her left side, letting out a deep, worried breath.

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes to the sound of her alarm, Ochako rose to a sitting position on her bed as she lifted a hand to rub her tired eyes, realizing that somehow and against all odds, she managed to get about an hour of sleep after the previous night's events.

 _'Probably because I was so impossibly exhausted..'_ She thought to herself.

She got off her bed and stepped to the mirror in her bathroom, staring at her own reflection for a few moments in silence.

Then, she sighed deeply.

"I have to talk to him about it." She decided, her expression turning into a mixture of trouble and worry, "Leaving it like that would only make things even more awkward."

Her expression turned determined as she seemed to have finally figured out a solution to her current issue, suddenly making her a bit less stressed about the whole thing.

"Just find him, talk to him, explain what happened." She smiled confidently to herself, allowing the mere thought that the situation might not be as bad as it seems flow through her mind, "That's all."

Suddenly feeling a lot better than just a moment ago, the gravity manipulator quickly got ready and left her room for another day of school. Closing the door behind her and stepping down the corridor in the elevators' direction, her brown eyes quickly recognizing her floor mate already waiting for her.

"Yo! Mornin', Ochako-chan!" The alien girl cheerfully called, smiling wide.

Ochako smiled back, waving to her friend as she let a carefree smile show on her face, "Mornin' Mina!"

But as soon as she stepped close enough to the alien girl, Mina's expression turned surprised, fixing her golden eyes on her friend's face.

"Boy, still having a hard time sleeping, I see?" She asked, raising a hand to grab her own chin as she kept on staring.

Ochako rubbed the back of her head as her smile turned troubled.

"Uh.. Yeah.." She admitted, chuckling nervously, "Nothing new in that department, I'm afraid."

She tried her best to avoid thinking about anything regarding yesterday's events. She knew herself well enough to understand that she absolutely sucked at hiding her emotions, so the less she remembered what she and Bakugou did the night before, the better.

"I'm telling ya! You should go and talk about it with Recovery Girl, Ochako! She'll help ya for sure." Mina said, shaking her head at her stubborn friend.

"Yeah, you're right." The gravity manipulator agreed as the elevator doors suddenly opened up before the two of them, revealing a few more female classmates and sparking an entirely new discussion in a matter of seconds. After a few moments of a lot of chatting, they all reached the entrance floor and quickly stepped to the dining area, which was already full with most of the boys in the class.

Ochako instinctively stopped right in her place, swallowing hard as her brown eyes went wide.

She quickly scanned the entire area before her, preparing herself for the worst, only to realize that Bakugou wasn't anywhere to be seen.

She let out a quiet, relieved sigh.

Somehow, dealing with this whole thing first thing in the morning wasn't something that she was prepared for, and the possibility of it happening was also something that she hadn't thought about.

"C'mon, Ochako! What did you stop there for? Breakfast looks so good!" Mina suddenly called, snapping her out of her thoughts.

 _'I need to calm down.. being stressed about it definitely_ _won't_ _help.'_ She took a deep breath, then smiled wide.

"Coming!" She called back happily, stepping forward to the girls' table.

After every student was done with their meal and with almost 10 minutes to spare, Class A headed out to the school building. It was a rather convenient set up considering the dorms were so close to the school itself and as long as everyone was on time, they always chose walk there together.

This morning however, they were one student short.

 _'Is he.. sick or something..?'_ Ochako wondered to herself, trailing off in her thoughts and forgetting to follow up with her friends' conversation.

She raised her gaze forward, noticing Kirishima was walking not far from her, causing her expression to turn determined as she stepped a bit faster in his direction.

"Morning, Kirishima-kun." She greeted him.

The red-haired teen smiled down at her.

"Morning, Uraraka-san!" He said happily, his carefree smile as bright as always.

Ochako stared up at him for a few moments in silence, then bit her lower lip.

"Um, Where's Bakugou..?" She asked, trying her best for her question to come out as normal as possible as she kept her expression steadily happy.

Luckily for her, Kirishima wasn't the suspicious type.

"Ah, That guy said not to wait for him and that he'll be late," The red-haired teen explained, ruffling his spiky hair, "He complained about not being able to sleep _at all_ last night.. weird, huh? To think he of all people would have trouble sleeping."

Ochako's brown eyes widened at his words, and she quickly averted her gaze to look forward, a hint of a blush forming in her rosy cheeks.

"Hm, yeah." She chuckled nervously, her expression suddenly turning sad.

 _'Doing such an unnecessary_ _thing.. I'm such an idiot.'_ She thought to herself, lowering her gaze to the ground and letting out a soft, quiet sigh.

"Hey, you okay?" Kirishima asked as he noticed her sudden silence, his expression turning confused.

Ochako flinched, a reassuring smile quickly spreading on her face as she lifted both of her hands before her.

"Ah! Yeah! I'm fine!" She chirped up at him.

 _'Get it together, me!'_ She told to herself, her expression turning determined, _'I really need to just get this over with.'_

* * *

As soon as the bell was heard marking the end of the first period and releasing everyone to a small break of five minutes between classes, the door to class A flung open, making almost everyone's gaze shift to its direction and focus on the person responsible of the sudden ruckus.

It was no other than a certain explosive teen, wearing the most irritated expression he's ever had on his face as he stepped inside the classroom, not even bothering closing the door behind him.

Ochako's brown eyes widened as her heart leaped in her chest, making her swallow hard.

 _'Well, he seems fine.'_ She thought to herself, suddenly feeling incredibly uneasy as she simply watched him make his way to his seat.

"Yo! Bakugou! Finally decided to join us, I see!" Kaminari jokingly shot at him, an amused smile spreading on his face.

"Shut the fuck up!" The ash-blonde teen snarled back, his red eyes emitting a death glare.

Kaminari simply lifted both of his hands in front of his body in a desperate attempt to calm him down.

"Woah, dude, you're in an especially shitty mood today, what happened?" He asked.

But Bakugou didn't answer him, instead, he only angrily hurled his bag onto the floor next to his table, sitting down and causing so much noise that he made everyone around him jump in response.

Then, he suddenly raised his glare to where she was, meeting her large brown eyes.

Ochako felt the blush immediately start to form in her cheeks and she quickly averted her gaze in response, hearing the explosive teen curse loudly in response.

She blinked.

 _'Why did I just look away?! I decided on talking about this with him!'_ She asked herself, incredibly confused by her own actions.

She peeked up at his direction, noticing he was now facing forward, continuing on his conversation with both Kaminari and now even Kirishima.

Disappointed with herself, the gravity manipulator let out a soft sigh.

 _'Next recess, it is!'_ She decided, clenching her fists as she bit her lower lip.

But as time went by, she found her solution to the problem easier said than done;

Every single time their eyes met, the unbearable embarrassment from last night took control of her body, causing her to impulsively avert her gaze away with no exception, each time only making her confusion grow and the explosive teen angrier.

There was no denying it now;

This situation was impossibly awkward.

"Ochako, we're going to get lunch, wanna come?" A froggish girl suddenly asked, stepping closer to her.

"Ah, sure." The gravity manipulator answered, quickly closing her notebook as she realized that without noticing, the day was already half-way over.

 _'I guess.. it could at least wait until after lunch.'_ She agreed with herself, standing up.

"Just lemme go to the restroom first, I'll meet you guys there." She said, earning the approval of her friends as she stepped outside of the classroom and down the hallway.

Almost every student was eating in the dining room or simply taking advantage of the nice weather, hanging out in the building's courtyard, making the building incredibly quiet.

Stepping closer to the window, Ochako stopped and placed her hand on the warm glass as she shifted her gaze up to the blue sky above her, staring at it as her expression turned a bit sad.

Somehow.. her plan wasn't going as smoothly as she thought it would.

"You gonna keep on fucking avoiding me?" A voice suddenly called behind her, his sudden words making her jump so much, her heart almost leaped through her chest.

She shifted her mortified gaze to the source of it with a swift motion, the same familiar embarrassment quickly taking over her legs as she confirmed who it belonged to, making her turn and start stepping in the opposite direction without a second thought.

 _'Nope!'_ She cried to herself, closing her eyes shut as she picked up her pace, only for him to reach out and grab her wrist to stop her.

"Don't you fucking _dare_ run away again, Uraraka!" Bakugou growled down at her, pulling on her right arm and grabbing her left shoulder as he pushed her against the wall while moving to stand right before her.

This time, she wasn't going anywhere.

Ochako felt the blush spread in her face and she quickly averted her gaze, once again.

"I wasn't running away!" She said, her brown eyes still focusing at anywhere but him.

The explosive teen gritted his teeth.

"You think this is damn funny or something?!" He raised his voice in annoyance, his glare fixed on her, "Doing that shit to me and messing me the fuck up like that!"

Her brown eyes widened at his sudden words.

She finally shifted her gaze up to look at him, her expression turning to pure shock.

Bakugou's expression was more frustrated than angry, the dark circles under his eyes making it fairly obvious that he hasn't slept a wink and the blush clearly noticed on his cheeks.

She swallowed hard, her expression turning into a mixture of embarrassment and sadness.

"I-I'm sorry.." She quickly apologized, staring up at him.

But his expression only turned angrier at her words as he leaned down closer to her.

"Don't give me that shit!" He called, releasing the grip on her wrist and lifting his hand up, clenching it into a fist as crackles of explosions started emitting from between his fingers, "You do something like that and just fucking run away, then you completely avoid me, what the fuck do you take me for! You probably think it's damn hilarious to see me in this miserable fucking state, huh?!"

Ochako's brown eyes widened at his words.

This was _definitely_ not her intention.

"N-no.. you've got it all wrong Bakugou-kun.." she started, noticing he was listening to her with his full attention, his intense red eyes fixed on her brown ones, "I.."

But her words were interrupted by the familiar bell, marking the end of recess and beginning of the next period.

Both of them simply stared at each other in silence for a moment, the noise of the students returning to their classes can be heard in the distance.

"Be there tonight." The explosive teen eventually said, releasing her completely and stepping back, "And don't you fucking dare not show up."

Ochako stayed in her place as she watched him tuck his hands into the pockets of his baggy pants, then take his leave back in the class' direction until he disappeared behind the corner.

Then, she sighed deeply, raising both of her hands to cup her rosy cheeks as her expression turned troubled at the realization that once again, she missed an opportunity to set things straight with him.

 _'I.. owe him that much.'_ She thought to herself.

* * *

Sitting on her bed with her back to the wall, the gravity manipulator couldn't help but feel nervous.

She tightened her grip on the pillow she was hugging as the thoughts started racing in her head, once again.

"We agreed on meeting there tonight.." Ochako said to herself, her expression turning confused, "But we forgot to specify an hour.."

Her brown eyes shifted to the clock on her desk.

It was only 00:15 AM, and she wondered if he was already there, waiting.

 _'Should I go check..?'_ she thought to herself, shifting her eyes to her door.

Then, she put the pillow she was holding down next to her side and got up to her feet, quickly stepping in the direction out of her room. Opening her door carefully, Ochako performed her usual checkup routine to see if anyone was still wondering around the area and might accidentally catch her, but as always, it was dead quiet.

She stepped out of her room and to the large glass window before her, peering down into the courtyard in search of a certain explosive teen's figure.

This time, however, he was nowhere to be seen.

Ochako's expression turned confused.

"He was so eager to suggest that we meet tonight.. no way he forgot about it, right?" she pondered to herself, her brown eyes scanning the entire courtyard beneath her.

She lingered in her place for a few more moments.

 _'I have to properly explain myself this time.'_ She thought to herself, a sudden motivation filling her up entirely.

Suddenly, a door in the other side of the building opened up, grabbing the gravity manipulator's full attention as she watched a certain ash-blond haired teen step out of his room.

She smiled to herself, suddenly feeling incredibly relieved as she realized she had just caught him on his way out.

Bakugou lifted his gaze to the girls' side of the building, meeting her brown eyes as he noticed her presence.

He simply pointed below him in the courtyard's direction, his expression as irritated as always.

Ochako nodded eagerly and started stepping in the elevator's direction, pressing the button and waiting shortly until the machine arrived to her floor, then stepped inside as soon as the doors opened up before her.

Suddenly, she caught her own reflection in the mirror.

Stepping closer, she quickly noticed her hair was in a mess and she instinctively sent her hands to fix it without thinking, making her also blink as her brown eyes widened at her actions.

 _'What.. am I doing..?'_ Confused, the gravity manipulator stared at her own reflection for a moment in silence, _'I'm so nervous that I'm acting crazy.'_

But the elevator reaching the entrance floor completely broke her out of her thoughts, making her turn around swiftly in the opposite direction, stepping out of it as soon as the doors opened up.

There, just before her, stood an incredibly annoyed explosive teen, waiting.

Ochako stopped in her place and swallowed hard, simply staring at him in silence.

She knew she was the one who was supposed to be responsible for the explaining this time, yet at that moment all of the words escaped her completely.

"Start talking." He demanded, his strong gaze fixed on her.

Apparently, Bakugou was so angry he didn't even care about stepping out to the courtyard anymore, but she realized it may not make much of a difference either way.

Her expression turned troubled as she stayed quiet for a few more moments.

Then, she breathed deep.

"I'm really sorry, Bakugou-kun." She started, her large brown eyes fixed on him, "I didn't mean to.. mess with you.. it's just that I wasn't really thinking in that moment and I did the first thing that came to my mind.."

The explosive teen simply watched her in silence as she continued;

"I was scared that someone might hear us.. Iida-kun already confronted me about it the other day and I honestly didn't know what to tell him. I was only trying to keep us from.. getting caught."

He stepped closer to her.

"Yeah, I heard that dumbass talk to you." He answered, watching her closely, "Why the hell did you lie to him about me?"

Ochako's brown eyes widened at his question.

 _'So he was there listening after all..'_ she thought to herself.

"It didn't feel right to just talk about your problems like that, and.." She stared up at him for a few moments, rubbing the back of her head, eventually averting her brown eyes to the side, "I didn't want you.. to get in trouble."

Bakugou simply stared down at her for a few moments in silence.

Noticing he was incredibly quiet, especially considering it was _Katsuki Bakugou_ who was standing before her, Ochako shifted her gaze back to him.

"So that stupid fucking kiss of yours was just you trying to 'protect' me?" He muttered, narrowing his eyes down at her, a hint of a blush forming in his cheeks.

The gravity manipulator nodded, surprised by his honest reaction.

"I shouldn't have done that, though.. I'm really sorry." She added softly, her cheeks red with embarrassment as she bit her lower lip.

Bakugou stared at her for another moment in silence, his expression once again turning irritated.

"And why the fuck did you avoid me?" He suddenly asked, his rather calm voice from only a minute ago now quickly filled with anger.

Ochako only smiled nervously up at him.

"I.. That was the first time I've ever initiated a kiss.." She admitted, the blush spreading through her entire face, "I was just really embarrassed and didn't know how to face you."

Bakugou's red eyes widened at her words.

Then, he lifted his right hand to ruffle his spiky hair.

"That was the first fucking time anyone has ever kissed me, too! Don't you fucking dare think you're the only one embarrassed here! FUCK!" He snarled at her, the hand still in his hair doing a poor job of hiding his red face.

Her brown eyes widened as she blushed all the way up to her ears.

"U-um! I'll make it up to you.." She could only offer him this much, now feeling slightly guilty.

Bakugou turned in the elevator's direction and pressed the button to summon it.

Ochako watched as the doors immediately opened up before him, making him turn his head in her direction one last time before he stepped inside, his face still incredibly red.

"I'll remember this, Uraraka!" He growled, quickly disappearing from view.

The gravity manipulator simply stared in confusion as the doors closed behind him, then giggled to herself.

For some reason, she was suddenly impossibly happy.

* * *

 **A/N: Embarrassed Uraraka is fun to write.**

 **Thank you for all of your reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this as much as I am writing it :)**


	4. Night 4

**~Chapter 4~**

* * *

Waking up slowly, Ochako rose into a sitting position on her bed.

She shifted her gaze to the square clock on her desk, squinting her eyes as she made an effort to read the time, her expression quickly shifting to a surprised one at the realization;

She just woke up on her own before her alarm even went off, and she was feeling incredibly refreshed.

The gravity manipulator moved to sit on the edge of her bed, letting her feet come in contact with the cool parquet floor beneath them, then stayed that way for a few moments in silence.

 _'I can't_ _remember the last time I've slept this_ _well..'_ She thought to herself, raising her hand to catch a sudden yawn that escaped her lips, _'I wonder how..?'_

Rubbing the back of her head, Ochako shifted her gaze to her window, reaching for the curtain and moving it aside to reveal the clear blue morning sky beyond it.

Suddenly, she blinked.

 _'I actually managed to properly explain myself to him.'_ She smiled as yesterday's events popped into her mind, reminding her of the fact that somehow, everything worked out and she was actually able to put a stop to the awkward atmosphere between Bakugou and her.

Well, to a certain extent, at least.

She moved her hand back from the curtain, then rose to her feet as she stepped to her desk, grabbing the small square clock on it.

Staring down at the small object, Ochako's expression turned amused as she ran the rest of yesterday's events through her mind.

 _'Despite his confident behavior,_ _Bakugou's secretly really shy,_ _huh?'_ She broke into a light giggle at the realization as she cancelled the alarm, then put the clock back on the desk, _'It's nice to see that he's got more than just anger_ _in him.'_

Feeling a sudden surge of happiness flow through her, the gravity manipulator started stepping in the direction to her bathroom.

"Well! Time to get ready!" She called, wearing a wide, carefree grin on her face.

* * *

Walking out of her room and closing the door behind her, Ochako sneaked a quick glance through the window to the boys' wing.

 _'I wonder if Bakugou slept as well as I did..'_ She thought to herself, stopping in her place as she noticed Kirishima stepping out of his room and quickly heading towards the explosive teen's door, _'He looked_ _as bothered as I was about the whole thing.. maybe our talk yesterday helped_ _him calm down a bit_ _too..?'_

But her brown eyes quickly widened as she watched the red-haired teen get undeniably yelled at through the still closed door, resulting in him signing heavily, then proceeding to step down the hallway in the elevators' direction.

Ochako's smile turned troubled as she simply continued on her way in silence.

 _'I may have been a bit_ _too optimistic there.'_ She thought to herself, giggling.

As always, almost every Class A student was present at breakfast, making it incredibly lively despite it being so early in the morning. Ochako quickly filled her plate with enough to sustain her until lunch, then stepped to the girls' table, joining in on her friends who were already eating.

But as soon as she sat down, a certain alien girl smiled wide at her direction.

"Ochako-chan! You seem so radiant today, did anything good happen?" She asked, making all of the girls present shift their attention to the gravity manipulator.

Ochako's brown eyes widened, making her almost choke on her coffee as she heard her.

"W-what?" She asked, staring at her friend, a hint of a blush appearing on her cheeks.

 _'Is it this obvious..?!'_ She thought to herself, swallowing hard.

Mina's smile only grew at her reaction.

"Hohoho~ You're too obvious, I'm afraid!" She teased, her expression turning mischievous, "Something good _definitely_ happened!"

The gravity manipulator swallowed hard.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." She dismissed entirely, averting her gaze to the food on her plate, "I just managed to sleep well for a change, that's all!"

The alien girl stayed quiet for a few moments as she simply watched her, then turned her attention to her froggish friend sitting next to her.

"What do you think, Tsuyu-chan? Doesn't Ochako seem incredibly happy today?" She asked her.

Tsuyu only continued her staring for a few more moments in silence, then shifted her attention back to her food.

"I don't think anyone needs a special reason to be happy." She answered nonchalantly, taking another bite.

But Mina wasn't satisfied.

"Can't fool me." She determined, crossing her arms as a confident smile spread on her face.

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by their tall classmate's voice.

"What on earth is that guy thinking, honestly!" He muttered to himself as he passed next to their table, wearing an incredibly annoyed expression on his face.

"What's wrong Iida-kun?" Ochako quickly asked him in an attempt to stir the conversation away from where it was.

The tall student stopped as he heard her, noticing all of the girls were now staring at him.

He let out a deep sigh.

"Good morning, girls." He greeted them, stepping closer, "I've just spoken to Kirishima, and apparently Bakugou will not be attending class today due to him 'not feeling like it'. Yesterday he missed first period and this time he'll be missing the entire day! As the class president I cannot take this absurd behavior lighty!"

Ochako's brow furrowed at his words.

 _'He doesn't.. feel.. like it?'_ She thought to herself, her expression turning confused, _'What's with him..?'_

"Well, just leave him be, I guess! No point in making that guy go to class." Mina said, turning her attention back to her food.

Iida's expression turned serious as he adjusted his glasses in silence for a moment.

"I'm afraid I cannot just let it slide like that!" He protested, crossing his arms.

Ochako simply stared up at him.

"Iida-kun.. I think it's best you leave him alone, I don't think Bakugou likes missing class either, there's probably a reason why he chose not to go today." She explained, her expression troubled.

For some reason, she was suddenly a bit worried.

She knew Bakugou missed first period because of everything that happened 2 nights ago, but this time there shouldn't have been a reason for him to skip class.

She didn't do anything to make him want to stay in his room.. did she?

* * *

As the day passed, Ochako found herself wondering more and more about a certain ash-blond teen.

She wondered why it was even bothering her to such an extent, but she simply couldn't come up with an answer.

Was she still feeling guilty..? Or maybe she was simply bored..?

 _'I'm sure he's fine.'_ She told herself, sitting in class and supporting the side of her face with her palm as she stared out of the classroom's large window, _'Really, what am I worrying about? It's Bakugou -_ _he knows what he's doing.'_

But she found that all of her attempts to convince herself that everything was fine were anything but satisfying.

She felt like she had to do something.

But.. what, exactly?

Before she noticed, the last class for the day was over.

Ochako got up to her feet as she packed her textbooks into her schoolbag, then let out a soft sigh.

"Ochako." She suddenly heard a calm voice call from behind her, making her turn around to meet a certain froggish girl.

"Tsuyu-chan, what's up?" She asked, smiling at her.

Tsuyu simply stared at her for a few moments in silence.

"Ochako, I know you probably like to keep some things to yourself," She suddenly started, grabbing the gravity manipulator's full attention, "But if there's anything that's bothering you, I'd be happy to listen."

Ochako simply stared at her friend as she processed her words, her expression shifting into a mixture of happiness and worry.

"Ah! No! I'm fine Tsuyu-chan! Really." She panicked, sending both of her hands forward as a troubled smile spread on her face, "I was just lost in some useless thoughts, that's all. I'm sorry if I worried you for nothing."

The froggish girl kept silent for a few more moments.

"I see." She said, her expression not really giving away anything on her mind, "Well then, wanna walk with me back to the dorms?"

Ochako smiled wide.

"Sure!"

After they packed everything they needed, both of them started walking back in the direction of the dorms, making their way between the various students also leaving the building for the day.

"You know Ochako," Tsuyu suddenly started, shifting her gaze to her friend walking next to her, "This morning when Mina said you looked happy, I actually agreed with her."

The gravity manipulator simply watched her in silence as she continued;

"Lately you seem to have something on your mind, so I was actually relieved to see you in such a happy mood." She admitted.

Ochako's brown eyes widened at her sincere words.

"Did it really seem like that..?" She asked, her expression turning surprised as a hint of a blush formed in her cheeks.

Tsuyu smiled kindly.

"Yeah." She confirmed.

Ochako breathed deep, shifting her gaze to the sky.

"It's nothing special.. but I'm pretty confused about it myself, I guess.." She said, chuckling nervously.

Tsuyu simply watched her for a moment in silence.

"If it's confusing you this much, doesn't that prove that it _is_ special to you, though?" She asked, raising a finger to her mouth.

The gravity manipulator's brown eyes widened at her words, making her stop in her place.

 _'Is that really the case here..? Is this whole thing really..'_ She thought to herself, only for her thoughts to be suddenly interrupted by her friend.

"Ochako, are you okay?" She asked, a worried expression on her face.

Ochako blinked, then shook her head.

"Yeah! I'm fine." She called, wearing a confident smile she clenched both of her fists before her.

 _'No way.. Right..?'_ She thought to herself, a drop of sweat falling down the side of her face.

* * *

Laying on her back in her bed, the gravity manipulator found herself suffering from the same, familiar problem she knew too well. This time however, it was due to an entirely different reason.

She stared at her ceiling in silence.

 _"If it's confusing you this much, doesn't that_ _prove_ _that it is_ _special to you, though?"_

Her friend's voice suddenly popped into her mind, making the blush once again easily find its way into her face as it sparked new kinds of thoughts she wasn't even sure she had the courage to dwell in.

She breathed deep.

Then, she got up to her feet and stepped to her door, her expression turning serious.

Forget this whole 'special, not special' business - she still wanted answers to questions that have been bothering her since morning.

And she decided she was going to get them.

Stepping out of her room, Ochako hurried up in the elevator's direction, entering the machine and sending it to the entrance floor. As soon as the doors opened up before her she walked out and took a sharp right, straight to the boys' elevator located right next to her. The doors to the forbidden area opened up and allowed her to step inside, then closed immediately as she sent it to the 4th floor with a swift movement.

Her mind was racing.

 _'I may be completely crazy.'_ She thought to herself as she fixed her eyes on the monitor displaying the number of the floors above her.

But she had to know.

This was an urge that she couldn't suppress.

She had to see that everything was okay with him.

She had to know that it wasn't because of her.

She just had to know.

As the elevator finally reached the boys' wing on the 4th floor, Ochako moved her hands and placed them on her body, making herself float for a few seconds until she quickly reached Bakugou's door. She couldn't risk anyone hearing and catching her mid-way, so this was the safest thing she could think of doing at that moment.

The gravity manipulator stood in her place as she stared at his door in silence, her expression turning nervous.

At that moment, all she could think about was just running away.

 _'What the heck was I thinking?!'_ She thought to herself, feeling incredibly dizzy, be it because she used her quirk on herself, or the small fact that she was standing before Bakugou's room in the boys' wing in the middle of the night.

Either way – she knew something had to be done here.

She breathed deep as she remembered;

The plan was to only see that he's okay, then leave. That's all.

She closed her eyes shut, then raised her hand to lightly knock on his door.

Silence.

Ochako stayed in her place as she tried picking up any kind of noise from inside of his room, but to no avail.

 _'Is he.. out again?'_ She thought to herself, her brown eyes widening with horror at the thought that she may be knocking on a door to a comletely empty room, and that the person she was looking for wasn't even there.

But her worries were quickly put down as she heard footsteps inside it, making her heart suddenly beat faster.

 _'He's in there after all.'_ She thought to herself, feeling incredibly relieved.

Then, the door opened slowly, revealing a confused Bakugou staring at her dumbfounded.

Ochako's smiled turned troubled as she simply raised a finger to her mouth, telling him to keep it quiet.

Bakugou was still in pure shock as he still tried to wrap his mind around the fact that she was standing before him, in the boys' wing, knocking on his door in the middle of the night.

She was there.

Knocking on his door.

In her pajamas.

Without thinking, the explosive teen reached out and grabbed her arm, making her brown eyes widen at his actions as he pulled her inside of his room, quickly closing the door behind them.

Ochako simply stared up at him in pure shock, his hand still holding her firmly as his expression shifted into a mixture of anger and panic.

"What the fuck...?!" He could only say this much, as his mind was in pure chaos at what was going on.

Ochako swallowed hard, her expression pure confusion and her cheeks red at the realization;

She was in Bakugou's room.

She didn't plan this.

Not one bit.

"Bakugou-kun! W-what are you doing?!" She whispered back to him, her expression turning mortified as the blush covered her entire face.

He gritted his teeth, then pulled her closer to him.

"What am _I_ doing?! Are you out of your god damn mind?! What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked, trying his best not to yell and blow up this whole damn room.

Ochako's expression turned worried.

"Shhh! Please, be quiet!" She begged him, grabbing his free arm, "I'll explain everything so just please, calm down!"

The explosive teen stepped back as he jerked out of her grip and released her completely, his expression turning to pure anger.

"Make it quick! If anyone catches you in here I'm fucking done for." He growled, glaring down at her.

Ochako crossed her arms.

"Nobody told you to yank me into your room like that!" She said, her expression turning frustrated.

Bakugou gritted his teeth.

"Shut up! I wasn't fucking thinking at that moment, alright? You're already here so spit it out already, damn it." He muttered.

The gravity manipulator clenched her fists, never breaking his eye contact for a single moment.

"I was worried about you, okay?" She said, biting her lower lip, "You didn't come to school and after yesterday.. I just had to check up on you."

Bakugou simply stared down at her for a few moments in silence, still processing her words.

She tried reading his expression, but all she could tell from the look on his face was that he was shocked, and that wasn't very helpful.

Suddenly, another knock was heard on the wooden door behind him, making both of them jump so much they nearly screamed.

The explosive teen's expression turned horrified as he gritted his teeth, then shifted his attention back to the girl standing before him. He reached for her arm once again as he pulled her to the middle of his room, then pushed her down onto his bed.

"Cover up and don't make a fucking sound, you got it?" He said, his voice low and his glare fixed on her.

Grabbing the thick blanket, Bakugou yanked it all over her frame until she was completely hidden beneath it, then stepped to his door.

Ochako's heart was beating impossibly fast as she clenched the dark-colored fabric in her hands, concentrating on not accidentally activating her quirk in this critical moment. It didn't help that her mind wrapped around the fact that she was laying in his bed, with everything around her smelling like him.

Somehow, that thought alone made her blush all the way up to her ears.

Bakugou opened his door to reveal Kirishima, his eyes half open and his hair a mess.

"What the hell are you doing, man? Keep it down." He said, scratching his back as he tried peering behind his shoulder, "Who were you even talking to..?"

The explosive teen gritted his teeth, his expression turning angry.

"No one! Go back to sleep, dumbass." He snarled back at him.

Kirishima simply stared at him in silence.

Ochako's brown eyes widened as she recognized the red-haired teen's voice, realizing how bad the situation was, and what would happen if he somehow discovered her, making her expression turn mortified.

 _'I've gotta calm down..!'_ She thought to herself, clenching the blanket even tighter.

"Whatever, just keep it quiet, please..." Kirishima sighed, stepping away from the door with a confused expression on his face.

Bakugou quickly closed the door, turning around and stepping straight to where she was.

Yanking the blanket away, he simply stared down at a curled up gravity manipulator on his bed, her expression worried and her face incredibly red.

"Get the fuck up." He whispered, averting his gaze from her.

Ochako quickly got off the bed and onto her feet, now standing before him, her expression still troubled.

Neither of them said anything for a few more moments.

"I didn't come to school today because I was fucking tired, that's all." The explosive teen suddenly said, still looking away.

But his words only made her worry grow.

"You still.. Can't sleep..?" She asked, suddenly feeling incredibly sad.

He gritted his teeth, then turned back at her direction all at once.

"Of course I can't fucking sleep! Who's fault do you think that is?" He asked her, his expression pure frustration.

Ochako's brown eyes widened at his words.

"What.. do you mean..?" She asked him, her expression confused.

But Bakugou didn't answer her. Instead, he simply cursed and stepped to his door, opening it before her as he fixed his red eyes on her.

"Leave, Uraraka." He said, his voice low and his expression a mixture of anger and frustration.

Ochako stared at him for a few moments in silence, then stepped out of his room without saying a word.

She turned back to look at him in a desperate attempt to figure out what on earth he was thinking, but with no success;

Bakugou closed the door, and she was left there in the dark, more confused than ever.

* * *

 **A/N: My headcanon is that Ochako is just really clueless. Like severely, impossibly clueless.**

 **I also just noticed Deku is literally non-existent in this fic. I forgot all about him, probably due to the fact that he cant contribute anything other than being Ochako's love interest,(At least from Ochako's POV) and that won't work here.**

 **Just for the record, I ship Deku/Uraraka and Bakugou/Uraraka. Both are good ships, and both will work out splendidly together :)**

 **Thank you for so much for your reviews, guys! I love reading them so much, they give me strength ^^**

 **AnimeWatcher1 - Bakugou's POV is next chapter :)**


	5. Night 5

**~Chapter 5~**

* * *

Closing the door to his room, Bakugou simply stood in his place in silence for a moment, then lowered his hand from the handle back to his side, clenching it into a fist with all of his strength as his expression turned frustrated.

"Fuck!" He whispered to himself through his teeth, turning around to step to the center of his room, kicking a nearby trashcan out of his way and accidentally spilling its entire content on the floor.

His expression turned into pure anger.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! _FUCK!_ " His voice got louder and louder as he realized that he now had to clean this whole mess up, earning him the sound of Kirishima's angry thumping on his wall, reminding him to be quiet.

The explosive teen sighed deeply.

 _'What the fuck was she thinking, coming here?'_ He thought to himself, crouching down to collect the garbage which now decorated almost his entire floor, back into the trash can.

 _"I was worried about you, okay?"_

Ochako's voice suddenly popped into his mind, making him narrow his red eyes as he recalled her telling him her reason, as well as her expression while she said it.

He stopped what he was doing, staring at the messy floor before him.

The last thing he needed was to see her right now.

The last thing he wanted was to be reminded of her big brown eyes staring at him and her stupid rosy face and her dumb fucking hairdo and her annoying voice asking him if he's okay!

He crushed the crumpled paper in his hand until his quirk activated and turned it into ash, falling through his fingers back onto the floor before him.

While this whole lack of sleep thing started for an unknown reason to him, he knew it now changed completely.

He already knew the truth; the new reason for his sleepless nights.

Yeah, he realized that a few days ago. He was no idiot.

His expression turned angry as he remembered that one single night.

 _'Why the fuck did she have to do something so fucking stupid?!'_ He asked himself, gritting his teeth, _'Ever since that stupid fucking kiss I've been a damn mess.'_

And the worst part?

She seems perfectly fine about it.

It's only him who's suffering from that shit.. who now can't sleep because he can't get a certain stupid gravity manipulator out of his head.. who gets this disgusting feeling in his stomach making him all nervous and shit whenever she's near him..

That's why he skipped school.

He wanted to calm himself down, to get his mind set back on his goal to become the strongest, the absolute best, to destroy fucking Deku, to show All Might, no – _The entire world_ what he can really do as a Pro Hero.

And it was kind of working, until tonight that is; until she fucking came to check up on him.

And now his damn mind is completely filled with her _again._

"God fucking damn it." He said to himself, rising to his feet.

Fuck cleaning right now, he'll do it tomorrow.

Stepping to his bed, Bakugou crashed down onto it, laying on his back with his hands supporting the back of his head.

He simply stared up at his ceiling in silence.

There was another worst part to this whole thing, a 2nd worst, making him click his tongue in annoyance as he realized it;

She wasn't doing this to mess with him.

That stupid girl simply has no idea that her presence affects him to such an extent.

And honestly?

Who could fucking blame her.

"Just what the fuck's wrong with me, damn it." He said to himself, his nose wrinkling in disgust, "How could I even let this happen? I barely noticed she even existed before the damn sports festival-"

Then, his red eyes suddenly widened as his memory took him back to the events of a certain night in a school trip that occurred about half a year ago.

Rising into a sitting position with a sharp movement, the explosive teen's expression turned into a mixture of confusion and pure shock.

"No fucking way..." He said to himself, his voice low and his wide red eyes staring into nothing.

Raising a hand to ruffle his spiky ash-blonde hair, Bakugou simply swallowed hard.

 _'It was just a shitty game! A meaningless fucking kiss because those were the damn rules! It didn't start anything! Fuck!'_ He desperately thought to himself, his expression turning angry.

No way was he subconsciously thinking about her this entire time.

Realizing how absurd this possibility was, Bakugou simply laughed at his own delusions.

"Fucking bullshit." He spat, lowering himself back onto the bed, now feeling slightly better after he decided so strongly against it. Then, he yawned, rolling onto his left side and facing the wall as his right hand reached for the blanket, pulling it over himself as he breathed deep.

But he quickly gritted his teeth, the blush finding its way onto his face and filling him with new frustration and anger as he reopened his red eyes, his glare threatening to burn a hole through the wall in front of him.

 _'This god damn fucking bed smells like her.'_

* * *

Entering her room and closing the door behind her, Ochako sighed deeply.

"Why can't my plans ever just work smoothly for once?" She whispered to herself as she leaned against the door, staring blankly at the inside of her room.

She stayed in her place for a few moments in silence, biting her lower lip as her expression turned into a mixture of confusion and sadness.

 _"Leave, Uraraka."_

She let out another sigh as she recalled her latest experience with a certain explosive young man.

All she wanted was to make sure that he was fine, how on earth did things ended up the way they did..?

The gravity manipulator stepped all the way to the large glass door in her room, moving the curtain away and sliding it open, allowing her to step outside onto her private balcony and enjoy the cool, night wind. After a few moments, she simply moved forward to rest her arms on the dark-colored railing, feeling the breeze flow through her brown hair and caress her skin.

Then, she breathed deep.

"This feels so nice.." She said to herself, smiling softly.

But her short moment of relaxation was suddenly interrupted by another memory popping into her mind, making her expression turn confused once again;

 _"Of course I can't fucking sleep! who's fault do you think that is?"_

Bakugou's voice and frustrated expression all flashed before her.

Ochako lowered her head to rest her chin on her folded arms as she fixed her stare at the distance.

 _'What did he mean by that..?'_ She wondered to herself.

Then, she blinked as she suddenly realized;

Why couldn't she read into his actions lately?

Bakugou was no mystery to anyone – once you got to know him he was fairly predictable; always doing whatever he wanted while being incredibly prideful and rude in the process, never showing weakness, barely relying on anyone or accepting help, not to mention never admitting in anything that might hurt his image or embarrass him.

So why.. did she find herself suddenly so confused about him?

Why was Bakugou such a mystery to her, now?

And just why did he tell her that?

She didn't have any answers.

What she did know, however, was that she most certainly couldn't stop wondering about him.

* * *

The following day went by so fast that soon it was the weekend, once again. Every student of class 1-A packed their textbooks for an upcoming test and started heading back to the dorms, some terribly tired by the busy week that had passed, some incredibly excited by the fact that they could now rest and finally have some free precious time to themselves.

Either way – Everyone was glad that it was finally over.

"Hey, Iida!" Kirishima suddenly yelled, grabbing the tall student's attention, "You mind giving me a spare page of the worksheet Aizawa asked you to pass around? I'll give it to Bakugou."

Ochako shifted her attention to both guys walking in front of her, reminding her of the fact that the explosive teen had decided to skip today as well.

Iida simply shook his head, then sighed deeply.

"I don't know what's with that guy lately, but even Aizawa-sensei himself had already asked me about him." He said, opening his school bag and presenting his friend with the desired group of pages, "Do you have any information on why Bakugou decided to suddenly cease attending class?"

Kirishima simply shrugged.

"No idea." He answered, taking the sheet out of his hands, "He just says that he's tired and to just bring him the homework. He's also incredibly grumpy lately."

Iida fixed his glasses as he simply eyed him seriously.

"More than usual, you mean?" He asked him.

The red-haired student simply let out a deep sigh.

"Unfortunately, yeah." He answered.

Ochako's expression turned troubled.

Mixed feelings started up inside her, but she knew she couldn't do anything anymore at this point. If she went to visit him again.. well, that would probably not end well.

 _'I guess he just needs some time alone.'_ She agreed with her own reasoning.

"Yo! Ochako-chan!" A cheerful alien girl suddenly called her name, breaking her out of her thoughts.

The gravity manipulator turned to her friend.

"Mina-chan." She said, smiling.

Mina wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulder, moving closer as she wore a mischievous grin on her face.

"I just got a brilliant idea." She whispered, somehow managing to pull Tsuyu and Momo into the conversation as well, "How about we have a party this weekend!"

All girls present simply processed her words in silence for a moment, then nodded at her suggestion, making the alien girl's smile only grow.

"Alright! Then it's settled!" She called excitedly, throwing her fist up in the air and accidentally earning a certain electric teen's attention.

"Huh? What's settled?" He asked, eyeing her curiously.

Mina turned to him swiftly, her excited grin never leaving her face for a second.

"A party!" She called, raising both of her fists to her chest, "We haven't really celebrated moving into the dorms together yet and it's already been 2 weeks! We should totally do it! With food and everything!"

Kaminari simply smiled wide at her words.

"Good idea!" He agreed with her, their happy exchange easily grabbing everyone's attention, "I should make something."

"Can you even fry an egg, Kaminari?" Jirou shot at him, a smug grin spreading on her face and causing the electric teen's expression turn shocked.

The gravity manipulator simply watched everything happening before her in silence, her brown eyes suddenly noticing a certain green haired boy looking at her.

"Ah, Deku-kun!" She called to him, stepping a bit faster in his direction.

He smiled kindly at her.

"Uraraka-san! A party, huh? That sounds good." He said, looking back at Kaminari and Jirou fighting behind them.

Ochako simply laughed as they both turned back forward.

"Yeah! I'm sure it's gonna be super fun!" She called, smiling wide.

Deku simply nodded.

"With everything that's been happening lately, I guess that's just what everyone needs right now." He answered her, his honest green eyes fixed at the distance and his expression confident.

Ochako simply stared up at him for a moment in silence, then turned her gaze forward as well, her expression turning slightly confused at her new realization;

 _'Weird..'_ She started, raising a hand to her chest, _'Usually I'm really nervous when talking to Deku.. But now..'_

"A party! I see." A sudden voice was heard behind them, making them both jump with surprise as they turned to their tall classmate, "As class president I feel like it should be my duty to arrange it!"

Ochako simply giggled at his sudden declaration.

"You can help, Iida! But the one in charge will definitely be _me!_ " Mina called, raising two fingers in the shape of V at him.

The gravity manipulator simply smiled softly to herself as almost everyone before her started excitedly planning the upcoming party.

 _'Deku's right. It feels like a party might just be what everyone needs right now.'_ She thought, raising her large brown eyes to the sky as she watched it in silence for a few moments, _'I wonder if he'll also.. be there?'_

* * *

As the weekend progressed, the entirety of Class A worked hard to plan the best party UA academy has ever seen, making them all incredibly busy with preparing the food, buying the snacks, decorating the combined space entrance floor and of course, making sure that everyone arrives and takes part in it.

That included a certain explosive teen that basically disappeared on them all for the last few days.

"Jeez! It's already Friday night! The party's tomorrow! Is he just gonna stay locked up in his room and not help with anything?" Tooru called, her visible fists clenched and even without seeing her face, everyone around her could tell she was irritated.

Kaminari rubbed the back of his head.

"Bakugou's been acting really weird lately." He started, earning the attention of all students currently resting in the lounge area, "Kirishima told me he only leaves his room to shower and eat, and when you ask him what's wrong he just gets pissed off and threatens to kill you."

Sitting between Tsuyu and Momo, Ochako's gaze was fixed on the electric teen sitting across her.

"Maybe he's sick or something?" Tsuyu suggested, raising a finger to her mouth.

Everyone simply exchanged looks for a moment, their expression only getting more and more confused at the possibility.

"That guy probably plans on just joining in after everything's done and prepared." A certain dark student said, his voice low and filled with indifference to the situation.

But Ochako knew this wasn't the case.

While she didn't know what exactly was going on with him, and she was aware of the fact that he wasn't really the sociable type, she was sure that there was an important reason behind his absence.

It wasn't like him to just disappear like that.

"Uh, guys." She started, her voice slightly hesitant, yet still managing to grab everyone's attention as they turned to her, "I think we should just leave him be.. I don't think there's a point in making him join if he doesn't want to.. and.. maybe he has his reasons."

All students present simply kept quiet for a few moments.

"Uraraka-kun is right." Iida finally said, breaking the silence as he fixed his glasses, "We should respect his privacy and not pass judgement."

Ochako simply smiled up at her tall friend.

"Well, yeah, I guess you guys are right." Kaminari said, letting out a sigh, then smiling mischievously, "We don't really want anyone killed, after all!"

But Iida simply stood up from his seat, his expression turning serious.

"However," He called, his voice firm as he eyed all the students sitting before him, "One of us _still_ needs to inform him of the party's exact hour!"

The gravity manipulator's brown eyes widened at his words, and she simply watched as the tall student stepped away from the place back to preparations, followed by a few more of the students right after him.

"I definitely don't wanna get yelled at, lets just leave that to Kirishima." The electric teen said, rising to his feet as well.

"That's a good idea." Jirou agreed.

 _'If Kirishima invites him, I'm sure he'll consider attending and just having fun with everyone.'_ Ochako thought to herself, rubbing the back of her head.

That's what she hoped for, at least.

After everyone left for their private business, be it grabbing something to eat and heading to sleep, or simply spending the rest of the night on their own, Ochako went up to her room, gathered some shampoo, conditioner and soap into a small basket as well as a towel, fresh set of pajamas and a hair brush, then headed back down for the baths.

It was 21:30 and she knew she had to hurry up if she wanted to have a nice, decently long bath and somehow still beat curfew.

 _'I shouldn't have watched that last show!'_ She scolded herself, walking out of the girls' elevator and stepping quickly towards the bath area, _'I mean, it was really interesting and worth watching and all, but now look at the freakin' time!'_

Passing the dining area on her left, the gravity manipulator continued on her way to her destination. But just as she was about to enter the separated girls' side on the right-

A certain explosive young man stepped out of the left one, surprising her.

Both of them stopped right in their place as their eyes met, causing her to swallow hard as she felt her heart leap in her chest.

"Bakugou-kun!" She called to him, wide eyed, realizing she somehow coincidentally managed to catch him out of his room.

But the ash-blond teen didn't answer, instead, his expression turned irritated and he quickly continued on his way, averting his eyes and ignoring her completely.

Ochako stared at him as he passed her, confused by his sudden coldness. Even for _Bakugou_ , that is.

"Wait!" She chirped, extending her arm in his direction.

Her brown eyes widened as a faint blush spread on her face.

 _'Ah, I didnt mean to call to him like that..!'_ she thought to herself, embarrassed.

The explosive teen simply stopped in his place as he heard her, still facing away from her completely.

"What?" He asked harshly, his voice clearly irritated.

Ochako lifted her hand to nervously tug one of the long strands of her hair behind her ear.

"U-um, I don't know if Kirishima told you yet, but the whole class is having a party tomorrow-"

Bakugou quickly cut into her words.

"Yeah, that bastard told me." He answered her dryly.

Ochako smiled kindly.

"It's gonna be a lot of fun, are you gonna come?" She asked him, her voice filled with genuine curiosity.

He stayed silent for a few moments to her question.

"No." He finally said.

Her expression turned sad at his words and she simply stared at his back for a moment in silence.

"Bakugou-kun.. what's going on..?" She asked him, now incredibly confused by his odd behavior.

But he quickly turned in her direction, his expression pure anger.

"Shut the fuck up and don't ask me that ever again, Uraraka!" He raised his voice, his red eyes glaring daggers.

But instead of scaring her away, the gravity manipulator's brown eyes widened as her expression turned into a mixture of frustration and anger as well.

 _'What the heck..?!'_ She thought to herself.

"What's with you lately?!" She snapped, raising her voice and clenching her fists, "You're locked up in your room, not coming to school, barely talking to anyone..! You're only making people around you worry, you know?!"

Bakugou's red eyes widened at her sudden outburst.

He wasn't expecting her to fight back like this.

"I don't need you to fucking worry about me!" He called, glaring down at her, "Just fucking stay away!"

Ochako stepped forward, closer to him, making him flinch and grit his teeth.

"Why?" She shot up at him, determined to dig some answers out of him, "We could sit and talk about all kinds of stuff before just fine! What's bothering you so much all of a sudden?"

He only glared down at her in silence for a moment, then stepped back with a swift motion.

"You don't understand anything." He said, his expression frustrated.

Ochako processed his words in silence, then lowered her gaze to her feet.

"You're right, I don't.." She agreed, her voice soft. She then raised her brown eyes back to meet with his fierce red ones, "But I want to."

The explosive teen's eyes widened, and he quickly turned his back on her once again.

Neither of them spoke for the longest time.

"I'll fucking come to that dumb party tomorrow, okay?" He said, his voice low and irritated, "So stop worrying about me already."

Then, he continued on his way back to his room, leaving her behind him as she simply stared at him step away from her line of vision.

Somehow, she felt like she might have made some sort of progress in understanding him, and that alone made her feel much more relieved.

* * *

 **A/N: Bakugou's POV, finally!**

 **AND DEKU CAMEO! Lmao. But yeah, I figured that I had to use him somehow, he'll appear again somewhere.**

 **I'm amazed that this story had already received 2,000 views! That's more than any of my multi-chapter stories did in such a small amount of chapters. Thank you! :)**

 **EvilKitten3 - I know, right? The fact that she goes well with all kinds of personalities means that she's a very versatile, dynamic character IMO, and that's 1 point to Horikoshi Kouhei.**

 **AnimeWatcher1 - LOL, I dont think I'll ever write M. Not with teenage characters, at least ^^**

 **Guest - You're absolutely right! I didn't notice I was over-using it, thank you. I fixed all of the chapters now and toned the amount down, I hope that makes it for an easier read, now.**

 **Kodishfish - Oh, I'm so flattered! Thank you so much :)**


	6. Night 6

**~Chapter 6~**

* * *

Saturday soon came and was filled with final preparations for the upcoming party, which included buying and making the food, drinks, deciding on music and simply making sure that the event will be something that the entirety of class A could enjoy with no exception.

It was their first ever official party celebration for moving into the dorms, and after a lot of begging to Aizawa, they were even given the one-of-a-kind permission to disobey curfew.

Just for _one_ night, of course.

Smiling to herself, the gravity manipulator found it hard to ignore the excitement that filled her at the thought of everyone having fun all together for once. However, she would lie if she said her thoughts weren't strangely focused on a certain explosive teen and the fact that he actually agreed to take part in the celebration.

She wondered why him agreeing to her invitation made her feel so relieved, but as always, she didn't have the precise answer.

For now, though, she didn't care all that much.

 _'It's just like what Deku said,'_ she thought to herself, helping her classmates make an improvised dance floor by activating her quirk on the large sofas in the lounge area and floating them away, _'Everyone could use_ _something like a party, right now.'_

"Thanks, Uraraka!" Kaminari called to her, stepping forward in her direction, "I think you should lower them all across the wall to save space, whaddya say?"

Ochako nodded.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." She agreed, gradually returning both objects' natural weight while moving them to a different location and successfully clearing up the area before her.

The electric teen smiled wide.

"Nice! This totally opens this entire area up." He called excitedly, lifting his hands to his chest and clenching both of them into fists, "Your quirk sure is amazing!"

The gravity manipulator smiled up at him as she shyly rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh, it's nothing, really!" She said, slightly embarrassed by his honest compliment.

But Kaminari couldn't agree with that.

"You're way too modest!" He determined, crossing his arms down at her direction, "I mean, you were strong enough to even hold up against _Bakugou_ pretty well back then, giving him that final surprise attack and all that stuff."

Ochako's brown eyes widened at his words.

Somehow, hearing the explosive teen's name so suddenly struck her with an unfamiliar feeling. But she also remembered she was in the middle of a conversation, and she quickly regained her cool.

She chuckled.

"I got beat, though." She answered him, her expression turning a bit disappointed at the bitter memory, "Besides, Bakugou barely even broke a sweat against me, he was just fair enough to treat me as an equal in battle, that's it."

The blonde young man's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about? You mean you don't know..?" He asked.

Her expression turned confused.

"Huh?" She asked him.

Kaminari simply stared down at her for a few more moments in silence.

"When he came back from the fight all of us teased him about going all out on you like that since you're a girl.." He started, only for his expression to turn panicked as he realized his bad choice of words, "Uh! I mean, we barely knew each other back then so I.. kinda called you _fragile._ Anyway – Bakugou was the one who told us all to shut up and that there's nothing fragile about you."

The gravity manipulator simply stayed quiet for the longest time as her expression shifted to pure surprise.

While she knew Bakugou viewed her as an equal in their battle back then, she thought he was simply showing sportsmanship.

But for him to actually defend her like that..

"Damn, Uraraka you okay? you're totally red." Kaminari's voice suddenly broke her out of her thoughts, making her blink as she quickly lowered her gaze to her feet and lifted both of her hands to cup her flustered face.

She tried her best to hide her emotions at that moment, but it was too much.

"Ah! S-sorry! I-I'm fine!" She stuttered, swallowing hard.

 _'What the hell is going on_ _with me, really!'_ She thought to herself, feeling dizzy.

Quickly turning on her heel, Ochako simply hurried in the kitchen's direction.

"I-I'm gonna go get a glass of water!" She chirped, leaving the confused electric teen behind her as he simply watched her step away from where they stood, then shrugged.

"Weird, I thought she knew about that." He said to himself, rubbing the back of his head, then continued on his way to help the rest of the class with preparations.

Grabbing a glass from the wooden cabin, Ochako set it on the counter before her, then quickly poured some water from the nearest bottle she could find into it, filling it up completely.

Setting the plastic bottle back down, she stared at the now filled glass in her hand for a moment in silence, then let out a sigh.

 _'I freaked out and just ran away, again..'_ She said to herself, lifting it to her mouth and taking a few sips to calm herself down a bit, _'But.. Is it really true..?'_

She turned around to blankly stare at her classmates still arranging the entire entrance floor, leaning her back against the counter as she lifted a hand to tuck one strand of brown hair behind her ear.

 _'Why would he do something like that..? That's not like him at all.'_ She couldn't help but wonder to herself, confused.

Not only did he actually defend someone, but her of all people?

Ochako breathed deep at the realization;

There was apparently _a lot_ more to Katsuki Bakugou than what she had first thought.

* * *

Opening her eyes slowly to the sound of her ringing cellphone, Ochako extended her arm and grabbed it, rubbing her eyes as she squinted at her screen in an attempt to read what it says.

"Mina-chan..?" She answered it, her voice raspy.

"Oh, did I wake you up?" The alien girl's excited voice could be heard from the other side of the line, "Sorry about that! But it's already 18:30 y'know!"

Ochako rose into a sitting position on her bed, then yawned.

"Hm.. yeah.. I guess I accidentally dozed off for a bit." She said, scratching her head, "What's up?"

But before she was given an answer to her question, the gravity manipulator's attention shifted to her door as she heard someone impatiently knocking on it.

"Ah, hold on, there's someone at the door." She told her friend.

Getting to her feet, Ochako stepped all the way to it, opening it up and revealing a pink haired girl standing before her with the device still placed on her ear and a suspicious wide smile plastered on her face.

"Good! You're up." She called, lowering her cellphone down while ending the call.

Ochako blinked.

"I am." She answered, confused.

Mina lifted a hand to grab her own chin as she inspected her friend standing before her for a moment in silence, her golden eyes staring up and down and scanning her thoroughly.

"What are you doing..?" Ochako blinked at her friend's odd behavior, then lifted her hand to block another yawn.

"Tell me Ochako-chan, what did you plan on wearing for the party?" The alien girl asked, squinting her eyes, her wide grin never leaving her face for a second.

The gravity manipulator's expression turned surprised at her sudden question.

"Um.. I haven't really thought about it, but I guess.. a nice shirt and a pair of shorts?" She answered, rubbing the back of her head.

Mina placed both of her hands on her waist.

"How about a nice, cute dress?" She suggested.

Ochako's brown eyes widened at her question.

"Um, I don't really wear dresses, though.." She explained, chuckling, "Even if I wanted to, I don't even have any."

The alien girl's expression turned even more eager than before.

"Well! Aren't you lucky, Ochako-chan! Because I _happen_ to have a nice, cute dress that I totally forgot existed!" She almost sang, lifting both of her hands up to her chest and clenching them into fists.

Ochako's brown eyes widened at her words.

"Really? Do you think it'll fit me?" She asked, suddenly feeling interested.

She wasn't really the type to dress all fancy, but for some reason, she thought that maybe for this particular event she could put on something a bit more glamorous.

It _was_ their first party together, after all.

"I'm pretty sure it will, but there's only one way to find out!" She called, grabbing her friend's hand, pulling her out of her room and down the hallway, "All of the girls are planning on wearing cute dresses tonight, y'know! Well, except for maybe Jirou.."

Ochako smiled.

"I guess there's no other choice then, huh?" She laughed as both of them quickly reached Mina's door.

Letting go of her friend's hand and finding the key, the alien girl quickly tapped it on the small surface, opening her peculiar, mostly purple and black colored room before them, making the gravity manipulator blink at a sudden realization.

 _'I forgot how.. unique.._ _Mina's style is..'_ She thought to herself as she stepped inside, swallowing hard at the high possibility that whatever Mina had planned might be a little too wild for her.

"So.." Ochako started, a nervous bead of sweat decorating the side of her face, "What did you have in mind?"

Digging through her closet, Mina simply giggled.

"Something old but still good! It's before I decided to adopt this super-cool style that you see all around you!" She called, yanking out a classic, spaghetti strap solid red sundress, "Check it out!"

Ochako's brown eyes widened at the piece of clothing before her.

Surprisingly, it was actually a cute, normal-looking dress. Nothing too revealing, and nothing too crazy.

It was just right.

"Wow! Are you sure it's okay, Mina-chan?" She asked, stepping forward and feeling the smooth, red fabric in her hands.

The alien girl simply smiled.

"Sure! You can even keep it. I'm not wearing stuff like that anymore anyway." She said, turning around to yank another garment out of her closet and presenting it before her friend, "Tonight, I have _this_ baby!"

Ochako's expression turned surprised at the black, purple striped mini-dress she was holding.

"Oh, I see what you mean." She nodded, smiling, "That's totally you."

Mina eyed her for a few moments in silence.

"You know, red lipstick would go really well with that dress of yours!" She mused, a playful smile easily making its way onto her face once again, "I have some of that too!"

But the gravity manipulator only smiled kindly.

"Uhh.. that's too much for me." She explained, rubbing the back of her head, "But thank you so much for this dress, Mina-chan! I really appreciate it."

Mina's expression turned a bit disappointed, but she quickly regained her usual happy appearance, escorting her friend out of her room as they both set on a time to meet before the big event, then split up each to her own private preparations.

Noticing it was already 19:30 and the party was only an hour away, Ochako realized that she still had to take a bath before getting ready, so she hurried into her room, leaving the door open behind her as she placed her new dress on her bed and quickly collected everything she needed, then stepped out and right in the elevator's direction.

Her brown eyes shifted to the boys' side for a moment, making a soft smile spread on her face.

 _'I have a good feeling about tonight_ _for some reason.'_ She thought to herself, shifting her gaze back to her destination.

* * *

"Hmm.. Mina sure has a good eye.." Ochako said to herself, looking at her own reflection in the mirror as she turned around slightly, occasionally sending a hand to fix the red fabric where it was needed, "It fits just fine."

The dress fell just at a right length a little above her knee, and although she could tell the fabric was indeed a bit old, it was still comfortable enough and looked almost new.

There was one tiny problem, however, making the gravity manipulator's cheeks blush a matching shade of red as she fixed her eyes on her chest area;

The dress was a bit tight there, forming a little cleavage that she most certainly wasn't used to showing.

"Well, it's not really _that_ noticeable, I guess.." She said, calming herself down a bit.

All in all, this dress actually really was cute, and it did a decent job at complimenting her figure.

Ochako raised her brown eyes to her head, fixing them on her hair.

 _'Should I maybe wear it differently tonight..? Or will that be too much?'_ She pondered to herself, running her right hand through her brown locks.

Suddenly, she blinked.

 _'..What am I getting all dolled up for!'_ She stared at herself, embarrassed, _'It's just a class party, no need to go overboard.'_

Deciding to leave her hair just the way it is, Ochako breathed deep as she stepped to her closet, pulling out a pair of classic, black flats and quickly putting them on.

 _'With these on it feels a lot more casual.'_ She said to herself, pleased with the way her shoes contrasted the flashiness of the dress, toning it down into a more balanced look.

Suddenly, a knock on her door was heard, making her to shift her attention to it.

"Yo! Are you ready, Ochako-chan?!" Mina called from beyond the wooden object, making he gravity manipulator smile and step to it.

Opening the door, Mina's expression turned into pure shock as she fixed her eyes on her friend.

"Wooooow! you look so good!" She called, an excited smile spreading on her face, "You pull off this dress way better than I do!"

Ochako's expression turned embarrassed.

"R-really? It isn't too much.. is it?" She asked, raising a hand to sheepishly rub the back of her head.

The alien girl simply smiled wide.

"Nah! It's perfect! Am I a genius or what?" She said, placing two hands on her waist.

But just as both of them stepped out in the direction of the elevators, a sudden movement in the other side of the building caught their eye.

"Hey! Looks like the boys are leaving too." Mina said, pointing at the other side of the 4th floor, causing her friend to shift her attention in that direction as well and spot both Kirishima and Shouji stepping down the elevator's direction.

She blinked.

 _'That's weird.. Why isn't Bakugou with them..?'_ She wondered to herself.

Her expression turned confused as she simply continued on her way with her friend.

 _'Maybe he's already there..'_ She concluded the possibility to herself.

As the elevator doors opened up, almost all of the Class A girls stood before them, and just like Mina said, the majority wore fancy attires, some even combined with high heels.

"Ohhh! You guys all look so nice!" The alien girl called, raising her hands to her chest and clenching both of her fists.

Everyone simply smiled as they both stepped inside, joining on the excited conversation regarding the party.

But as soon as they all reached the entrance floor, their expressions turned shocked at how different it looked, making their excitement grow even more as they all realized the party seemed better than what they had first imagined.

Ochako simply stood in her place as she noticed everyone were already there, either enjoying the music or eating from the mountains of food some of them made and bought, making her suddenly feel pure happiness. She smiled wide, stepping forward to join in on the fun as she scanned the place before her, her expression turning a bit confused as she noticed a certain explosive teen was still missing, even though the entirety of Class A was already present.

 _'He's probably just late.'_ She thought to herself, stepping to grab something to eat as she noticed Deku and Iida already standing there.

"Deku-kun! Iida-kun!" She called out to them, waving.

But as soon as they turned around to the sound of their names, both guys simply stared at her wide-eyed as their cheeks turned red.

"U-Uraraka-san!" The green-haired boy chirped, surprised.

Ochako's expression turned confused at his odd reaction.

"Uraraka-kun, I must admit your attire tonight is quite lovely." Iida said, fixing his glasses and making her cheeks flush red at his honest compliment.

"Ah, thank you, Iida-kun. Actually this dress was originally Mina-chan's." She explained, smiling wide.

But their conversation was soon joined in by a certain extravagant teen.

"A fine taste indeed!" Aoyama called, stepping forward, "The combination of the red garment with your lovely rosy cheeks makes for a divine sight, if I do say so myself."

Ochako could only chuckle as she raised a hand to rub the back of her head.

"Thank you so much, guys, You're all looking super handsome yourselves." She answered, noticing the 3 guys in front of her were each wearing their best clothes, only of course, one of them a little fancier than the rest.

"I've picked this suit especially for this occasion!" The prince-like student declared, sending a hand to run through his golden locks, "The fabric is made of 100% pure cashmere! What do you guys think?"

Iida eyed his classmate seriously.

"The tailoring is indeed remarkable." He stated, nodding.

But Ochako found herself more occupied by the fact that even now, there was still no trace of Bakugou in sight.

She bit her lower lip, looking all around her in an attempt to maybe prove to herself that she might have just missed him coming, but the more she scanned the area, the more she was certain;

Bakugou simply wasn't there.

"Uh, guys.." She started, scratching her head, "Where's Bakugou?"

Her question was left to hover for a few moments with no answer, making her confused.

"Kirishima said he's not coming." Deku answered, lifting his right hand to ruffle his green messy hair, "He tried convincing him to attend one last time just before he got here, but.. that didn't work."

Ochako's brown eyes widened at his words.

 _'He's.. not coming..?'_ She repeated them in her mind, sinking into her thoughts as the guys in front of her continued on their conversation.

 _"I'll fucking come to that dumb party tomorrow, okay? so stop worrying about me already."_

His voice popped into her mind, making her drop her gaze to her feet.

 _'Liar.'_ She thought to herself, her brow furrowing at his false promise.

How could she stop worrying about him if he keeps doing whatever he wants without telling her what the hell's wrong with him..?

"I'm going to the restroom, see you guys later." She said and smiled, separating from the bunch and stepping quickly in the direction of the nearest toilets.

 _'What the hell.'_ She thought to herself, utterly confused by his behavior.

Stopping right before the entrance to the restroom, Ochako eyed the elevators next to it, making her swallow hard as her expression turned irritated.

She had enough.

Not only would he not tell her what's wrong, but now he's just throwing his word around like it was nothing?

She clenched her fists as her expression turned determined, then, she changed her course and stepped in the boys' elevator's direction.

 _'That's beyond rude!'_ She thought to herself, entering the machine as it reached the entrance floor, then quickly sent it to the 4th one.

Ochako's expression was a mixture of determination and anger as she stepped out of the elevator and down the hallway, quickly reaching his door and knocking on it 3 times.

"Go away, you dumbass hair-for-brains! I said I'm not fucking coming!" Bakugou's voice was heard almost immediately through the wooden object, making her all the more irritated.

"Bakugou-kun! Open up, please." She called to him.

Silence.

Then, she heard him move and step up to the door.

Ochako waited for him to open it, but he never did.

Instead, he kept silent for a few more moments.

"Bakugou-kun?" She urged him, a hint of frustration heard in her voice.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Go away." He growled, making her flinch at how close his voice sounded now.

"You said you would come to the party.." She answered him.

 _'Why won't he just open the door already?'_ She thought to herself, letting out a deep breath.

"I changed my mind." He shot back, "Get the hell outta here and don't fucking bother me."

Uraraka's brown eyes widened at his words and she felt her cheeks flush red with anger.

"Bakugou! Open the door right now. I wanna talk to you." She said, her expression frustrated, "I don't get the way you're acting at all!"

She could hear him curse to himself.

"That's none of your fucking business, Uraraka! Get lost already!" He yelled.

"You're a liar!" She almost cut into his words, her voice now clearly filled with frustration.

Silence fell between them, once again.

Then, she finally heard him unlock his door, opening it with a swift motion as he glared down at her, revealing him to still be in casual wear, obviously without the intention of even leaving his room.

"What the fuck did you call me..?" He hissed.

But her expression only turned determined as she could now confirm that her words really did have some sort of effect on him.

"Yesterday, you told me you would come!" She shot up at him, her large brown eyes fixed on his intense red ones as she stepped closer to him, making him instinctively step back into his room as he gritted his teeth down at her, "Tell me what's wrong already! I don't care that it's none of my business!"

His expression turned into a mixture of frustration and anger as the door closed behind her.

"Get away from me, bitch!" He raised his voice, lifting both of his hands up as crackles of explosions started emitting from them, making her flinch slightly.

But she quickly regained her cool.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" She insisted, her cheeks red with embarrassment and anger.

She won't leave before he gives her some answers.

Not this time.

"I'm fucking warning you! _Stay the hell away from me!_ " He yelled down at her, his explosions only getting more powerful and the heat emitting from them threatening to burn her, "You got the whole motherfucking class down there, what the fuck do you need me for?!"

Ochako swallowed hard, her large brown eyes widening at his sudden question as she backed away a bit.

She averted her gaze, the blush covering her face as her expression turned into a mixture of irritation and embarrassment.

 _'Asking me this question.. What's with him?'_ She thought to herself.

Then, she breathed deep.

"I.. was looking forward to it..!" She admitted, biting her lower lip and quickly raising her large brown eyes back to meet with his, "I was actually happy when you said you were coming, Bakugou-kun.. I just.. I wanted to see you there, I guess.."

He gritted his teeth down at her, a faint blush noticed on his cheeks at her words.

Then, he lowered his head until his red eyes were completely hidden by his spiky, blond hair.

"Don't fucking blame me for this later." He growled, clenching his fists.

Ochako's expression turned confused once again.

"Blame you for wh-..?" She started, only to stop as Bakugou suddenly cancelled his quirk, raising his head back up and fixing his intense red eyes on her.

She could only stare at him as he stepped forward, closing the small gap between them all at once while sending both of his rough hands to grab her upper arms, holding her in place as he started leaning down, closer and closer in her direction.

"This is all your fucking fault..!" He muttered under his breath, the end of his sentence brushed against her lips as he crashed his mouth down onto hers, making her brown eyes widen and the blush to cover her entire face.

Inexperienced and barely letting her breathe, Ochako could only squeeze her eyes shut as she felt heat starting to emit from his face and hands still grabbing her firmly. She simply lifted her palms up to hold onto his loose shirt on both sides of his waist, feeling him immediately move closer against her in response as his grip on her arms only tightened.

She opened her brown eyes slightly, realizing what was happening;

Bakugou was kissing her.

It wasn't because of a game this time, but out of his free will; _because he wanted to._

The gravity manipulator gasped for air, breaking the kiss for a single moment only for the explosive teen to quickly capture her mouth once again, feeling his right hand suddenly move down to her lower back and his left one up to grab the back of her head, making it easier for him to prevent her from escaping.

Starting to feel dizzy, she could only tug on his clothes to prevent herself from accidentally losing her balance.

She almost forgot where she was and what she was doing, until a sudden loud ringing was heard from the pocket in her red dress, snapping both of them out of their actions and causing them to stop all at once.

Bakugou immediately let go and stepped back as he simply stared down at her, breathing heavy with his face completely red.

Ochako could only stare back up at him as she desperately tried to settle her breathing as well, lifting a hesitant hand to her mouth as she kept completely silent. Then, she sent her free one to the source of the sudden noise, pulling her cellphone out of her pocket, her brown eyes still fixed on the boy standing in front of her.

The loud ringing was left to hover in the room, mixing with the sound of their heavy breathing as neither of them said anything to each other.

And they stayed that way for the longest time.

Suddenly wrapping her mind about what had just happened between them and more importantly _what it meant,_ the gravity manipulator's face flushed as red as a tomato as her expression turned to pure shock. Her body moved on its on as she simply turned on her heel and stepped to the door, the ringing cellphone still in her hands as she opened it, hurrying outside while not even looking back at the explosive teen left behind her.

Bakugou stayed in his place as he watched her disappear from his view, his expression unreadable as he processed the last, quiet words he heard her say just before leaving his room;

 _"I'm sorry."_

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter is super long because I wanted to include a few things before getting to the big semi-climax.**

 **Auhgghgh This was a complicated one. I might come back and edit it a little here and there, but overall I'm pleased with this.**

 **Evilkitten3 - Oh yeah, Definitely.**

 **AnimeWatcher1 - I'm glad! (Also super interested to know if this is what you had predicted.)**

 **shiihime - Ohhh my god! that's such a huge compliment, I'm happy to hear that, thank you :)**

 **kaleiket - Maybe :^)**

 **DatFlyingTurtle - Ah thank you! About the needing to be protected, It was a question in the form of cynical mocking on his part, at least that's what I went for, he would definitely explode over anyone actually trying to actively protect him. :)**


	7. Night 7

**~Chapter 7~**

* * *

She just ran.

As far as she could – as far from anyone as her feet managed to take her; down the hallway and straight into the stairs of the 4th floor located next to the elevator shaft, running down one by one while still breathing heavy, the ringing cellphone still clenched in her right hand as its sound amplified through the vast area and almost started sounding like an alarm inside her head, threatening to slowly drive her crazy.

It was too much to take in all at once.

Too much for her to cope with.

She had to escape.

Finally reaching the entrance floor, Ochako's body was aching for a rest, forcing her to stop and collapse down to sit at the bottom of the stairs as she desperately tried to support herself by clinging onto the metal railing.

Catching her breath, the gravity manipulator's brown eyes simply shifted to the cellphone in her hand.

She didn't even notice it had stopped ringing somewhere along the time she reached the 3rd floor.

The ringtone was so loud she could somehow still hear it. It had simply pierced her mind completely from the moment it started;

From the moment it snapped them both out of...

Her face which was already red from exertion had turned even redder as she was immediately reminded by what had just happened, making her swallow hard and her brow to furrow with pure confusion.

 _'Bakugou.. kissed.. me..'_ She thought to herself as her grip on the railing tightened, feeling her racing heart drop to her stomach at the memory of the way his lips locked with hers, his intense, suffocating inexperienced but passionate sudden act that made her dizzy with surprise and embarrassment.

Why on earth would he do something like that?

It's almost as if..

 _"This is all your fucking fault...!"_

His frustrated voice echoed in her head as she blinked at the realization, making her swallow hard;

"He.. _likes_ me..?" She whispered the possibility to herself, her brown eyes widening.

No way.. right?

This is _Katsuki Bakugou_ we're talking about, a guy who's sole purpose in life is to become the best Hero and triumph over everything and everyone, even All Might himself.

His priorities never followed those of a normal teenager before, so for him to actually like someone..

And _her_ of all people..?

Suddenly, her expression shifted into a mixture of confusion and sadness as she realized something else, making her breathe deep.

 _'I didn't kiss him back.'_ She squeezed her eyes shut at the memory, then sighed deeply.

It's not that she was disgusted or anything like that, no.. she was just shocked, that's all.

He just caught her completely off-guard there.

Although, that single fact was hardly the end of her worries about the entire experience.

 _'Moreover, I just ran away like a coward, yet again.'_

If there was something Ochako hated about herself, it was the way her body went into autopilot mode and flee the scene every time she needed to face an embarrassing problem. She always regretted it later; hoped she would have chosen a different way instead, so why couldn't she just stop it? For once, she wished she had the courage to stay put and confront her issues, no matter how awkward the situation was.

But that, of course, was easier said than done.

Lowering her right hand from the railing to her side, Ochako stared down at the device in her hand which now listed 1 missed call.

"Mina-chan.." She said to herself after reading the name that appeared on it, her expression turning sad as she realized she completely ditched the party everyone worked so hard on in favor of pursuing an answer to her own selfish questions.

 _'I'm such a hypocrite.'_ she thought to herself, her core filling with guilt.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the same familiar ringing once again, making her flinch and her expression to turn into pure shock.

She lifted a hand to her chest, breathing deeply as she tried her best to calm herself down.

Then, she answered it.

"Hi Mi-" She started, only to be completely cut off by her friend.

"OCHAKO! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?!" Her loud voice shot out of the small device, echoing through the stairs and nearly making the gravity manipulator deaf.

She quickly moved her hand as far away from her ear as possible, closing one eye at the sudden noise.

"Ahhh! Sorry, I just went to the restroom for a bit." She quickly lied, trying her best for her voice to sound as normal as possible.

"You've been gone for like _half an hour_! Is everything okay?" Mina asked, making Ochako's expression to shift into a troubled one.

She breathed deep.

"I'm fine, I'm coming right now." She said, standing up.

But for some reason, there was suddenly silence.

Waiting for her friend's response, Ochako started feeling a little nervous.

"Cool, See ya!" Mina finally answered, ending the call.

Ochako let out a relieved breath as she tucked the device back into the pocket of her red dress, then began dusting herself up from the remains of the not-so-clean stairs she had spent the last 10 minutes sitting on.

She stepped to the door that would lead her back to the main entrance floor, placing her hand on the knob and stopping in her place for a few moments, the muffled music can be heard through it as it reminded her of everything she was currently missing and should be a part of just like everyone else.

Her expression shifted into a determined one.

"I gotta pull myself together." She whispered to herself, biting her lower lip.

Then, she opened the door and stepped out of the stairwell.

* * *

The night and celebration continued and soon it was already past midnight, marking the point in which all Class A students either finished the remains of the food or simply sat to rest for a bit and chat after showing some impressive dance moves.

The party was still as lively as when it started and everyone seemed to have a genuinely good time.

Except for a certain gravity manipulator, who even after many attempts to just forget about whatever was bothering her, was still lost deep in thought.

She let out a disappointed sigh at the realization that even though she made a promise with herself to simply try and enjoy the rest of the night with her classmates, she was apparently too occupied with Bakugou and his actions to think of anything else.

She did, however, somehow manage to mask her problem completely.

Or so she thought.

"This party was a good idea." A froggish girl called, stepping towards her with a wide grin on her face.

Ochako flinched slightly, then smiled back.

"Yeah! Everyone's having so much fun." She said excitedly, "The food was great, too."

Tsuyu simply curiously watched her friend for a few moments in silence.

"Mhm, Everyone here is indeed having fun, except for _one person_ , I'm afraid." She determined, her smile turning a bit sad.

The gravity manipulator's brown eyes widened at her words, and she lifted a hand to silently rub the back of her head.

 _'Caught red_ _handed.'_ She thought to herself.

Then, she lowered her gaze to her feet.

"That obvious, huh?" She asked, lifting her head back up while chuckling bitterly.

Tsuyu simply raised her index finger to her mouth, her expression shifting into a more relieved one at her friend finally admitting her worries.

"Let's talk about it, Ochako." She offered, her voice filled with compassion.

Hesitant, the gravity manipulator kept silent for the longest time.

 _'I guess.. I can't keep it a secret forever.'_ She thought to herself, eventually nodding in approval.

While she knew it would've been the best to just keep everything that's happened a secret from everyone at least until she figured it out on her own, she also felt like Tsuyu was a person she could really trust.

She was her good friend, after all.

Both of them stepped away from the noisy party area and out of the door to the courtyard, then closed it behind them. They walked up to the nearest bench in the area, the chilly night wind luckily still not cold enough to cause them any inconvenience.

"I'm really sorry, Tsuyu-chan." Ochako apologized, staring down at her hands on her lap, her expression turning sad at the froggish girl sitting next to her.

Tsuyu's expression turned a bit confused at her words.

"Sorry for what?" She asked, interested.

Ochako breathed deep, biting her lower lip.

"Making you and everyone else worry about me." She explained, her voice soft, "I even disappeared on you guys for half an hour without saying anything.."

The froggish girl simply kept quiet as she studied her.

"It's okay Ochako. It's your full right." She said, shifting her gaze forward, "Nobody can make you share your problems if you choose not to, but I personally find them a lot easier to deal with that way."

The gravity manipulator shifted her gaze to her friend, then averted it back to her hands.

 _'She's right.. I should just get it off my chest..'_ She decided.

Neither of them said anything for the longest time as they both listened to the soft wind flow through the trees, the party music surprisingly blocked through the thick glass windows surrounding the courtyard, granting them enough quiet to maintain a proper conversation.

"Um.. I lied about going to the restroom earlier.." Ochako started, lifting a hesitant hand to tuck a strand of brown hair behind her ear as the blush spread in her rosy cheeks, "I.. Uh.. I w-went to visit Bakugou instead.."

Tsuyu simply continued staring forward as she listened to her friend's every word.

"I wanted to check up on him since lately he's been acting really weird.." She noticed that the more she let out, the harder it was, making her blush completely red, "Turns out.. he's okay.. but he.. uh..."

At that moment the words felt less like words and more like a physical lump in her throat, and she found it hard to make out anything other than a stuttering mess of a sentence, causing her to stop her explanation mid-way.

"He kissed you, huh?" Tsuyu suddenly said, her blunt words making the gravity manipulator flinch as she shifted her gaze to her friend, her expression turning into pure shock.

She quickly sent both of her hands to cover her red face completely, feeling as if she was suddenly on fire.

"Wh-what! How did you k-know?!" She chirped in pure panic, her brown eyes fixing on the froggish girl through the gaps in between her fingers.

Tsuyu simply shrugged.

"It's obvious Bakugou likes you, Ochako. Mostly everyone can see it _._ " She added nonchalantly, lifting her index finger to her mouth as her expression turned amused.

The gravity manipulator lowered her hands from her face as she simply stared at her in pure shock, revealing the strong blush in her cheeks and causing the froggish girl to giggle.

The words simply escaped her completely.

 _'It was obvious to almost_ _everyone.. that Bakugou.. Likes me..?'_ She repeated what her friend had just said in her mind, trying to process it as she swallowed hard.

"Y-you got it all wrong..!" Averting her gaze with a swift motion, she simply fought her usual urge to run away again, "There's no way that Bakugou likes me.. he doesn't care about stuff like _that_..!"

But the more she thought about the possibility, the quicker her heart raced in her chest.

Tsuyu stared at her friend for a few moments in silence.

"We thought so too." She admitted, raising her eyebrows, "But if you observe the situation well enough, you can tell he treats you differently."

Ochako shifted her brown eyes back to her as she continued;

"Wondering about you flinging yourself dangerously against him when you guys fought at the sports festival, defending you, explaining his personal reasons to you about Midoriya-kun.. Bakugou is an odd one but he doesn't treat anyone else that way, I've noticed."

The gravity manipulator stayed entirely speechless to her words. She could only bite her lower lip in pure confusion as she tried wrapping her mind around everything.

Could it be..?

Could bakugou really, actually..

"By the way, Ochako, about the kiss," Tsuyu suddenly added, snapping her out of her thoughts, "That guy never does anything against his own will. Keep that in mind."

Her lips parted in disbelief as her face blushed an even darker shade of red, then, she unwillingly started floating up in the air, covering her face yet once again in a desperate attempt to hide her embarrassment.

Noticing what was happening, Tsuyu immediately sent out her tongue and wrapped it around her friend's leg, pulling her down a bit as she giggled at her response, making her seem like a balloon on a string.

"So, do you like him back?" She nonchalantly asked, her expression genuinely interested at her friend still floating above her.

"I-I don't know!" Ochako desperately called, her voice filled with confusion, "I'm not sure of anything right now..!"

The froggish girl let out a soft sigh, lowering her friend back down to sit besides her.

"You don't have to answer that right now, Ochako." She said, smiling kindly and patting her on the shoulder, "Take your time."

The gravity manipulator slowly lowered her palms from her face, revealing it to be as red as her dress with beads of sweat nervously decorating it.

Neither of them said anything for the longest time.

Then, she let out a heavy sigh as she realized;

Tsuyu was right.

She _had_ to give him an answer.

* * *

Sitting on her bed in her pajamas with her back to the wall, Ochako fixed her brown eyes on the red dress now loosely hanging on the chair in front of her. It was already 4:30 AM, and after everything that's happened, she already prepared herself for another sleepless night.

Hugging the pillow in her arms tighter, she let out a soft sigh.

 _'What do I.. really think about Bakugou..?'_ She asked herself, feeling the hotness in her cheeks increase once again.

 _"I can't sleep either."_

 _"Living with damn idiots is something that I'm already used to that's for sure."_

 _"Doing that shit to me and messing me the fuck up like that!"_

 _"Of course I can't_ _fucking sleep! Who's fault do you think that is?"_

 _"I'll fucking come to that dumb party tomorrow, so stop worrying about me already."_

 _"Don't fucking blame me for this later."_

Various snippets of her interactions with him suddenly shot through her mind; important scenes in which she genuinely felt like he was opening up to her, like he was allowing her to somehow witness his true self for a single moment, parts that made such an impact on her that they were somehow burned into her memory, making her swallow hard as the blush on her face only grew a darker shade of red.

She averted her gaze as the warm feeling inside of her threatened to spread all over her body, making her bite her lower lip.

Did she always feel this way when thinking about him..?

She could have sworn this warmth was identical to what she was experiencing when thinking about a certain green-haired boy.. but somehow and without her even noticing, the feeling has shifted its source.

And that meant..

Burying her face into the pillow she was holding, the gravity manipulator started to feel dizzy.

 _'But how..?'_ She asked herself, _'All we ever did was just have these midnight talks together.. How could I..'_

She processed the past few days' events one more time, playing them in her head one after the other and going over them all in a desperate attempt to find a string of sense in this bizarre chain of events, to maybe untie her tangled thoughts and properly arrange them in a way that would help her understand, piece everything together better, but to no avail.

Ochako lifted her head from her pillow, resting her chin on the soft material.

Why was thinking about this so difficult?

"I dont think I'll ever reach a proper conclusion for this.." She whispered to herself, falling on her right side as her brown hair spread on the mattress all around, her eyes finding and fixing on the red dress tossed on the chair for the second time.

Then, she closed them shut as she suddenly felt impossibly exhausted.

Laying that way in silence for the longest time, the gravity manipulator could only feel herself start to slowly drift into deep sleep, her grip on the pillow softening up as all of the muscles in her body finally relaxed.

And right at that moment, her brown eyes fluttered open as red once again filled her vision.

 _'Oh.. I see..'_ She thought to herself, breathing deep as she finally realized, _'I'm such an idiot..'_

* * *

 **A/N: One more chapter to go!  
**

 **I would imagine Tsuyu to be a very good listener and problem solver. She's one of my most favorite characters and I absolutely love how perceptive and wise she is.**

 **Once again, Thank you guys for your reviews! I'm always happy to know what you think of this story.  
**

 **Kaleiket - Bakugou's last POV will be next chapter! We shall see.**

 **KireiNa Hime - Thank you!**

 **AnimeWatcher1 - lol, happy to hear that the chapter surprised you. I didn't feel like having him actually arrive to the party after his experience in "Truth or Kiss" would be consistent to his character, to me Bakugou feels more like a 'one bad experience is enough for me' kinda dude.**

 **DatFlyingTurtle - No problem ^^**


	8. Night 8

**A/N: Last chapter! Starting off with Bakugou's POV.**

 **~Chapter 8~**

 **FINAL**

* * *

Sitting on the floor in his room with his back leaned against his bed, the explosive teen stared blankly ahead as both of his arms rested on his bent knees, his right palm sizzling after using his quirk and the giant smoking hole in the carpet and the parquet next to him displaying the aftermath of his anger.

His mind was in complete mess and his expession pure frustration as the burning memory of his recent actions threatened to drive him insane with regret.

 _'What the fuck did I just..?!'_ He thought to himself, gritting his teeth while sending his left hand to agressivly ruffle his ash-blond hair.

The blush was still hot in his cheeks, never leaving his face for even a second as his racing heart beat so hard he could feel it in his ears, making him swallow hard and his thoughts to tangle up into one huge knot in his mind.

It was the damn sound of her voice.

He expected it be Kirishima attempting to convince him one last time to join the celebration, so he answered to the knocking and told him to get lost.

But the sudden sound of her voice behind that door made him jump.

He didn't want to see her right now, he knew she should just leave, but she was determined, stubborn, she wanted to _talk_ with him.

And the more he heard her the closer he found himself moving towards the source of her voice, he couldn't help it.. and he opened the door.

The moment he did was the moment he knew that he had made a _huge_ mistake.

He swallowed hard as his eyes locked on her figure, pure determination on her face and her brown eyes burning him with honesty, her cheeks blushing a strong shade of red that completely matched the dress she was wearing. She was like fire. Just like that day back at the sports festival when she fought against him, when he actually _felt_ her need and struggle to get whatever she wanted from him.

And he found himself suddenly burning – worse than he ever did for some reason.

Everything he said from that point onwards was his body basically operating on autopilot, a desperate attempt to hold his crumbling composure before her as his mind sunk into complete chaos, but he knew it was bad. It was way too late now, and with every word he tried to counter her, she only stepped forward, closer to him, making his body temperature skyrocket and his self control to slip by the second.

And then, she suddenly stopped, then moved back.

For a moment he thought that somehow, she gave up; understood that him not being there would make zero difference to her and that this whole discussion with him was pointless.

He hoped for this to be the case.

He _needed_ it to be the case.

But she lifted her burning gaze back at him, now filled with hot embarrassment while somehow still remaining determined, and answered his question.

 _"I just.. I wanted to see you there.."_

Everything he attempted so hard to contain inside of him, the strong urge he tried so hard to suppress, his entire self control – all went out of the window as he heard her, and he could only move forward in her direction and act on it.

Somehow, at that moment, he just didn't care anymore.

Bakugou squeezed his eyes shut at the memory of how soft she felt under his grip, how her gentle hands hasitately grabbed a hold of his shirt, the warmth she was radiating and the feel of her breath on his face, making the hand still in his hair to clench tight into a fist as he cursed to himself.

It wasn't like those stupid kisses they shared after that dumb game or when she tried to shut him up.. No. it was far different, far more exciting, far more..

"FUCK!" He yelled, lowering his hand to his side and punching the floor next to him, creating another hole in the wood underneath as the blush covered his face all the way up to his ears.

But his frown deepened as his frustrated expression mixed with disappointment at the memory that soon followed;

Not only did she not kiss him back, but she also left right after.

He lifted his head up to stare at his ceiling.

All he could see now was her image disappearing behind that corner into the hallway, running away from him.

Escaping him.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do now?" He muttered to himself, resting the back of his head on his mattress behind him as a deep feeling sunk into his chest. He found it similar to what he felt after he asked All Might about what Deku means to him, only this time increased by a tenfold.

He never meant to even make a move in the first place.

He wanted these disgusting feelings to die down, leave him the fuck alone and let him continue with his life and goals instead of distracting him, but instead they only got stronger the more he met her, with every glance, every conversation, every touch, they only increased, messed with his mind and his desires to the point where he was now left wondering about why she just took off like that.

 _'Did she hate it that fucking much?'_ He thought to himself.

Suddenly, his red eyes widened.

"What the fuck do I care!" He shot to the air, his expression turning to pure anger, "Goddamn her, running away like a fucking coward, again..!"

He clenched his hands into fists and bit his lip in frustration, his eyes narrowing as he suddenly realized;

After all that, she's _still_ clearly not affected by anything the same way that he is.

The explosive teen simply slid down against the bed behind him, letting out a deep breath.

* * *

Sunday morning soon came and marked the last day of a very eventful weekend.

The combined area floor which was regularly busy with Class 1-A students at this hour was now completely empty due to everyone still sleeping after the party, making it extremely quiet, as well as incredibly messy.

Stepping through the leftovers of food decorating the floor beneath her and various misplaced objects, the gravity manipulator simply made her way to the kitchen in order to make herself a nice, hot cup of coffee after another sleepless night. She moved around the counter and found the kettle, spilling its contents from the day before into the sink and filling it with fresh new water, then turned it on.

Ochako fixed her eyes on the appliance as she tucked both of her hands into the pockets of her light blue hoodie, then let out a soft sigh.

 _'My mind's still racing.'_ She thought to herself, biting her lower lip.

There was simply so much that happened lately, it still left her trying to process everything in an attempt to somehow calm herself down, but the more she thought about it, the more she knew she could never really wrap her mind about it all without it highly affecting her.

Noticing the kettle had automatically turned itself off, Ochako reached for the cabin and pulled a white mug out of it, then found the sugar and coffee jars. After she was finished making her morning drink, the gravity manipulator simply turned around and leaned her back against the counter, fixing her eyes on the bright, sunny courtyard before her as she lifted the warm cup closer to her mouth.

"It's just so confusing.." She whispered to herself, lowering her eyes to the light brown liquid wrapped around her hands, "I thought I knew myself better.."

Then, she took a sip, feeling instantly better as the warmth spread in her body.

"To think that I would just miss it completely like that.."

Suddenly, her brown eyes widened as a movement in the courtyard grabbed her attention, making her quickly step out of the kitchen area and into the nearest window in order to get a better glance.

Right there, in the middle of it, was a certain green-haired young man training all by himself.

Ochako blinked, then stepped all the way to the door to the courtyard, sending one free hand to open it as she hurried up outside, the air feeling incredibly fresh and misty as well as a bit chilly, making her feel glad that she had her coffee cup to warm her up.

"Deku-kun!" She called out to him, causing him to stop what he was doing all at once.

He turned around to the sound of his voice, his expression turning surprised.

"Uraraka-san!" He smiled at her, stepping closer in her direction.

She smiled back, then, her expression turned a bit confused.

"What are you doing, training this early?" She asked him, her brown eyes studying his figure as she noticed he was wearing his sports outfit, which was already tattered and dirty, probably from overusing his quirk.

Deku simply rubbed the back of his head.

"O-oh, I'm always training at odd hours, I guess." He chuckled, making her let out an amused breath, "What about you? Shouldn't you be sleeping like everyone else after yesterday?"

She simply stared up at him for a little longer, making him slightly confused by her sudden silence.

"Deku-kun.. Can I ask you something..?' She suddenly said, lowering her brown eyes to the cup she was holding.

The green-haired young man's eyes widened at her words.

"Uh, sure. What's up?" He asked, waiting patiently for her reply.

The gravity manipulator breathed deep, then raised her gaze back to meet his.

"Were you ever too troubled.. to fall asleep?" She asked him, her curious eyes fixed on him.

Deku's expression turned confused at her question.

"Well, sometimes I get really nervous before a big school event and it makes it kinda hard to get sleepy, I guess.. why do you ask?" He replied.

Ochako simply stared up at him for a few moments in silence.

"Lately I've had trouble sleeping.." She admitted, lowering her gaze back to the warm drink in her hands, "I thought it'll eventually pass but instead it only got worse.. so I kinda tried clearing my head by taking strolls. It didn't really help however.." She smiled softly to herself as a hint of a blush formed in her rosy cheeks, "Well, except for _one_ night."

The green-haired young man's expression turned surprised.

"Really? What happened on that night..?" He asked.

She bit her lower lip, her grip on the white mug in her hands tightening.

"I.. finally got to set things straight with someone.. and I felt so happy that nothing else was troubling me anymore." She explained, her voice hesitant.

Deku watched her for a few moments in silence.

"Sounds like you really care about that person." He said, a kind smile showing on his face.

Ochako lifted her surprised gaze back to meet with his as the blush quickly spread in her cheeks.

Then, she swallowed hard.

"I t-think that m-might be true.." She stuttered, averting her gaze to stare at anything but the boy standing in front of her, "But I'm also super confused about my feelings lately.. so I'm not really sure what to do."

Deku lifted a hand to rub the back of his head, his expression turning confused.

"Um, I don't really know what's troubling you, Uraraka-san, but maybe you should just repeat what you did?" He suggested, clenching his hand into a fist.

The gravity manipulator stared at him in silence for a few moments.

"Repeat.. What I did?" She said, her expression turning confused.

Deku's expression turned determined.

"Maybe you enjoy spending time with that person so much that it just makes you feel better." He said.

Her brown eyes widened at his words.

Then, her expression turned panicked as she blushed all the way up to her ears.

"I-I don't know if that person is the actual reason..!" She chirped, quickly taking another sip out of her coffee in an attempt to calm herself down.

Deku simply stared at her in silence as she continued;

"But I guess that he.. _helps.._ " She muttered, biting her lower lip.

Neither of them spoke for a while, only the sound of the wind blowing through the trees above them piercing the silence.

Wearing a kind smile on his face, the green-haired young man crossed his arms.

"Is it Kacchan?" He suddenly asked.

Ochako's brown eyes shot open as she heard him, letting go of the cup in her hand and making it float above them while sending both of her hands to cup her flustered face. She kept quiet for a moment, then breathed deep, eventually raising her gaze to meet his as she lowered her hands to nervously wrap them around herself.

She only nodded, her expression troubled.

Deku simply let out an amused breath at her reaction.

"is it that obvious..?" She asked him, genuinely curious.

He lifted one hand to scratch the side of his face.

"Ah, not from _your_ side, Uraraka-san." He explained, smiling, "I've known Kacchan since childhood and I can tell something's been really troubling him lately. When you told me just now that you 'set things straight' with that person of yours I figured that meant you guys had some kind of a quarrel before, which would explain his weird behavior."

Ochako simply blinked in amazement at the boy standing before her.

 _'Deku's observant as always..'_ She thought to herself, highly impressed with how easily he could read into the situation.

"But.. why would I even.. affect him..?" She asked, her brown eyes fixed on him.

Deku's expression turned surprised at her question.

"Kacchan respects you, Uraraka-san, more than he normally does for any other classmate, that by itself should be more than enough reason for you to understand that he cares a lot about whatever you have to say." He explained.

Ochako blinked at his honest words.

 _'Deku too.. everyone else really did notice it.. but me..'_ She thought to herself.

"I.. See.." She answered, lowering her gaze down.

"But for him to be so bothered by something like this.." Deku suddenly began muttering to himself, raising a hand to grab his own chin, "Kacchan never showed any interest in girls whatsoever, so this is probably a combination of hormones and attraction, yet for him to actually miss class as a way to cope with the situation, one could only assume this is a lot more serious than what we first thought-"

"Ah! Deku-kun!" She called to him, a bead of sweat decorating the side of her face as she sent her hand to grab his shoulder, successfully stopping his odd chanting, "Y-you don't have to overthink the situation..!" Embarrassed, she simply lifted both of her hands in front of her face and joined them together.

But the sudden act accidentally released her quirk, causing the nearly full cup of coffee still floating above their heads to fall down and spill all over them both, making them scream with surprise and accidentally wake up almost everyone who was still sleeping.

* * *

Before Ochako noticed, the rest of the last day of her short, weekly vacation from school soon came to an end as almost the entirety of Class 1-A gathered together and spent it returning the entrance floor to its original state, which included collecting the garbage, mopping the floors and washing the dirty dishes, as well as returning the music equipment back to Jirou's room and moving the furniture back to where they were.

Tired but pleased, the students all had an improvised dinner together, then separated each to his own private business.

In Ochako's case, however, that included her usual war against her own lack of weariness.

After everything that's happened and all of the new information that her mind was forced to process in the last 48 hours, she allowed herself to be optimistic enough to believe that her thoughts would finally calm down for a change and maybe let her rest the way she wanted to.

But laying in her bed at 2:30 AM with not even a trace of tiredness in her, it looked like tonight was going to be no different from the ones that preceded it.

She yanked her pillow from under her head and pressed it onto her face, then let out a low, frustrated grunt into it, her voice muffled into the fabric as she squeezed her eyes shut.

 _'What was I thinking..?'_ She thought to herself, lowering the pillow to her chest as she stared up at her pale ceiling, her expression turning troubled, _'I can't_ _just ignore everything and hope to fall asleep easily.'_

It's not that she planned on forgetting her latest experience with a certain explosive teen and just move on with her life as if nothing occurred between them, no.. she _wanted_ to talk with him and explain everything.. It's just that..

She really didn't know _how_ to do it.

And considering everything that's happened yesterday and the fact that she just ran away yet again.. will he even.. listen to her?

Various emotions started stirring up inside of her as her grip on the pillow in her arms tightened, making her expression turn sad at the realization;

Whatever he's feeling right now, it can't be anything pleasant. And she knew it was entirely her fault.

 _"Kacchan respects you, Uraraka-san, more than he normally does for any other classmate, that by itself should be more than enough reason for you to understand that he cares a lot about whatever you have_ _to say."_

Deku's words suddenly shot through her mind, making her breath deep.

Suddenly, her brown eyes widened.

 _'What the hell am I doing?'_ She quickly tossed the pillow aside, rising into a sitting position on her bed, _'I.. need to respect him as well.'_

Her expression turned determined as she quickly got to her feet and slipped into her house shoes, stepping out of her room and running down the hallway. She clenched her fists tight, then stepped into the elevator once it reached her floor, her eyes quickly focusing on her own reflection in the mirror.

Her face was incredibly red and her heart was racing, but she didn't care. She knew she had to do this. No matter how embarrassing the situation would be – she needed to talk to him.

Even if he sends her away, she needed to at least try and respect him by giving a proper answer.

Stepping through the now completely clean entrance floor, the gravity manipulator's eyes scanned the entire area before her, searching for his figure. She moved forward, her expression troubled as she failed to spot him anywhere.

 _'I don't even know if he's out tonight as well..'_ She thought to herself, realizing that although she bet on Bakugou not being able to sleep just like her, that still didn't mean that he decided on leaving his room.

But just as the possibility of her making this trip for nothing shot through her mind –

Her attention shifted to a sudden movement in the corner of her eye coming from one of the benches in the courtyard. She felt her heart skip a beat as she turned completely in the figure's way, raising a hand to her chest as her curious brown eyes spotted a certain explosive teen sitting there, by himself, his head resting on the wooden backrest as he stared up at the night sky above him.

He was out after all.

Ochako breathed deep, then stepped all the way to the door to the courtyard.

Sending her right hand to the doorknob, the gravity manipulator suddenly stopped, her palm left hovering above it as she bit her lower lip.

She never felt so nervous, so afraid, but at the same time also so excited and so determined before in her life.

It scared her, but she knew she had no choice.

Letting out a soft sigh, she finally grabbed the knob and opened the door, stepping out and making the explosive teen flinch as he heard her behind him.

And as soon as they locked eyes with each other, he immediately turned his back to her as if facing away from danger.

"Stop right fucking there, Uraraka." He called to her, his voice firm and echoing through the entire area.

Ochako halted, her brown eyes widening at his sudden outburst.

"..Bakugou-" She started, only for her words to be completely cut by him;

"Shut up!" He snarled, still not facing her, "Don't drag this out, don't try and talk to me, Just _say it_ and leave."

Her expression turned confused as she processed his words.

"Say.. what?" She asked him, taking another few steps forward.

But as soon as he heard her continue stepping closer, she saw his shoulders tense up.

"Don't fucking come any closer than that!" He growled, making her stop in her place once again, "Just tell me that it fucking sucked and that you hated it, I don't need you to be all nice and shit!"

Her brow furrowed as she heard him.

Then, her expression turned sad.

"I'm not going to reject you, Bakugou-kun." She replied, taking another step towards him.

She could hear him grit his teeth all the way from where she stood.

"Stop fucking around! Just say it already, damn it!" He yelled.

The closer she got, the louder he raised his voice, desperately trying to scare her while still facing away from her completely.

But this time, she promised not to run.

"I'll never say that!" She snapped, her voice filled with frustration as she clenched her fists, feeling the blush spread in her face all the way up to her ears.

Bakugou kept quiet.

Then, she saw him turn his head slightly in her direction, still not allowing her a clear look of his face.

"Why the fuck not..?" He asked, irritated.

Ochako stepped forward, now only a few feet separating between them.

She swallowed hard, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

"I.. I spent the entire night yesterday thinking about what you did.." She started, feeling her heart start to race in her chest, "I didn't mean to run away, I was just really shocked.. and confused.. I didn't expect you to do something like that.."

Bakugou simply stayed quiet to her words for a few more moments.

"So you fucking hated it." He determined.

She bit her lower lip.

"I-I didn't.. hate it.." She almost whispered, the hotness in her cheeks increasing now that she finally let those words out of her mouth, "Somewhere along the way I got used to us meeting like this.. I guess it started from the first night when I realized we shared the same problem.. It made me happy to know that we actually had something in common."

She stepped forward.

"Then, you shared details about your family with me.. and I noticed that while you could be really rude.. you're also very honest.."

Finally reaching him, Ochako stared down at his back as he still sat before her.

Then, she blinked as she noticed the redness in his ears, making her smile softly to herself and slowly step around the bench he was sitting on, eventually stopping in front of him.

Bakugou was now leaning forward, his face hidden below his spiky blonde hair and both of his elbows resting on each of his legs.

The gravity manipulator swallowed hard, lifting a hand to brush through her brown hair.

"I.. can't stop thinking about you, Bakugou-kun.." She whispered down to him.

He kept quiet to her confession, not giving her any clues on what was going on through his mind.

Ochako stared down at him in silence as neither of them said anything for the longest time, the familiar night wind blowing through the trees and once again forcing their dry leaves to separate from their branches, falling to decorate the ground all around them.

Then, she lifted both of her arms up, curiously sending her palms to his spiky hair and making him flinch at her sudden touch as she gently brushed her fingers through it.

Surprisingly, it was a lot softer than she expected, the act making her heart suddenly beat faster.

Bakugou quickly lifted his rough hands to grab her wrists and stop her, pulling her closer towards him to stand between his legs as he finally lifted up his face to look at her.

His expression was something that she had never seen him make before;

Frustration mixed with happiness, while also filled with anger and confusion – all of it combined into one and masked behind an impossibly strong, red blush.

"What the fuck are you doing, I'm not a damn dog.." He protested up at her, his face now only a few inches away from her own.

Her brown eyes widened, then, she giggled.

"Sorry, I just wanted to touch you, I guess." She smiled down at him, feeling herself suddenly beam with happiness, her large brown eyes going over every inch of his face as she suddenly found herself unable to take her eyes off his features.

Bakugou narrowed his red eyes up at her, gritting his teeth.

"You think you can just touch me whenever you fucking want, Uraraka?" He asked, his voice low.

The gravity manipulator stared down at him in silence.

"I.. can't?" She asked him, biting her lower lip.

He only stared up at her in silence, the redness in his face still as bright as ever.

"Better keep your hands to yourself." He said, averting his gaze away from her, "Trust me."

Ochako's expression turned a bit confused at his words.

Then, she blinked as she realized the meaning behind them, making her chuckle.

"Are you scared of losing control _again_ , Bakugou-kun?" She bluntly asked him.

He flinched at her question, his expression turning into a combination of embarrassment and pure anger.

"Like I'd ever fucking lose control! Try and kiss me right now, I'll fucking show you!" He snarled up at her, quickly letting go of her wrists.

The gravity manipulator's brown eyes widened at his sudden invitation.

Then, she slowly lifted her hands to cup his face, making him hiss at her soft touch.

Gritting his teeth, Bakugou simply watched her as she leaned down closer and closer to him, eventually closing the gap between them completely and pressing her lips against his. Hesitant, Ochako moved her right hand to the back of his head, feeling him grab her waist in response as he pulled her even closer against him. The kiss was entirely different from the one they shared only a day before, making her heart race in her chest as her fingers gently dug into his spiky hair, making a low growl suddenly escape from his mouth.

"Oi, you two." A sudden familiar monotone voice called to them, making their eyes snap open, break the kiss and instantly let go of each other completely as they turned around to the source of it, staring wide eyed at Aizawa standing at the door to the courtyard, "Back to sleep right now, each in _your own_ room, please."

Completely shocked, both teens' faces turned bright red.

END

* * *

 **A/N: It's done!**

 **I gotta say this fic is probably one of my more heavily written works, which is probably because I wanted to touch on all kinds of aspects regarding this shipping.(Even Deku ended up giving some insight!)**

 **At the beginning I thought whether or not I wanted to have this just as a cute, daily teasing on Uraraka's part, but I figured that making Bakugou explode and leave the scene every single time without any progress would get old, fast. Besides, I'm not one of those people who believe that he's asexual. Considering his rough upbringing I think a loving touch _surely_ confuses him, but that doesn't mean that he's not interested in it/completely _hates_ it. The way I see it, he just needs to really really like that person. **

**Anyway, thank you so much for sticking with this story after 2 whole months! You guys are awesome, and I really enjoyed reading your reviews and seeing how many hits this one got in such a short amount of chapters to eventually grant it with almost 5k views! :)**

 **Special thanks corner!**

 **AnimeWatcher1, KireiNa Hime, Left-to-die, XxStrawberryxChappyxX, megashypuppy, geekyhipsters, Evilkitten3, Sasuga Afi, Kaleiket, Yuiitsu muni, kodishfish, shiihime, DatFlyingTurtle and Guests! Thank you for your support!**

 **I'm thinking of doing an extra for this one, but I may separate it into another oneshot.**


	9. Extra

**A/N: So as I said, I'm bringing you guys a little extra chapter for this series, roughly 2 months after the events of chapter 8!**

 **~EXTRA~**

* * *

"Bakugou-kun!" Hearing his name being called, the explosive teen whipped his head at the source of her familiar voice with a sharp movement as his red eyes narrowed slightly. He only tucked both of his hands into the pockets of his baggy pants as a response as he stared at her stepping closer, wearing her usual wide and cheerful grin on her face.

"You're late." He muttered, watching her closely.

Ochako halted, smiling sheepishly up at him.

"Ah, sorry.. I had to stop by the teachers' office for a bit and it took a lot longer than I thought.." She quickly explained, raising a hand to rub the back of her head as she realized it was now almost 40 minutes past their last period of that day.

He said nothing.

Staring up at him for a few more moments in silence, the gravity manipulator's expression turned amused.

"Were you lonely?" She teased, moving her hand to cover her mouth to block a light giggle.

Bakugou's red eyes shot open at her words, then, his expression turned into a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

"What the fuck did you say?!" He raised his voice in annoyance, sending his right hand up to pinch her small nose and making her yelp.

Ochako quickly grabbed his hand with her two palms, her brown eyes squeezed shut at the sudden act.

"Ow! Okay, okay!" She cried out, successfully managing to lower his hand from her face.

But after noticing his guard was surprisingly down, she sent her own hand up in a quick attempt for revenge, only for the explosive teen to grab her wrist and stop her midway, then pull her closer towards him until their faces were only inches apart from each other.

"That was pathetic! Is that all you got?" He mocked her, smiling down viciously at her direction.

But the gravity manipulator quickly took advantage of the situation and entwined her fingers with his left hand still in her grip, easily activating her quirk on him and making him float before her as her expression turned pleased.

"Not really." She mused, winking up at him.

Bakugou's expression turned into pure shock as he realized he forgot all about the opportunity he accidentally gave her, his entire face turning red with embarrassment.

"Put me the fuck down!" He yelled, squirming in mid air.

Ochako cancelled her quirk at his angry request, understanding herself that torturing him like that for too long would simply be pointless, and she let him down to his feet while still holding onto his left hand. But knowing he's definitely gonna continue with his raging due the fact that he hated others using their quirks on him, she moved forward in his direction as soon as his feet touched the ground before her.

"What the fuck did I tell you about-" he started complaining, the end of his sentence turning inaudible at the sudden feel of her arms wrapped around him under his hands and her body pressed against his in a tight hug, her sweet smell filling up his nostrils and her softness rendering him useless while also purging every angry thought he had in him in a mere second.

"I've missed you too." She said softly, squeezing him tighter, "Sorry that you waited for so long."

He blushed all the way up to his ears at her sudden actions, quickly raising his hands to grab her shoulders and move her away.

"I get it, I'm not angry. Fuck." He spat, stepping backwards while sending his arm to hide the new redness in his face.

Ochako smiled.

She now knew him well enough to understand almost exactly what was bothering him, even when he has yet to admit it to himself.

"Let's go back to the dorms?" She suggested, walking past him.

He simply tucked both of his hands back into the pockets of his baggy pants and followed her.

It's been almost 2 months since they both started dating.

The fact didn't really come to anyone as a _complete_ shock, though the circumstances were surprising to the rest of Class 1-A and the neighboring ones, as well as even the teachers. They were the highlight of everyone's conversations and the subject for their reckless teasing for a short while, causing the gravity manipulator to become a bit embarrassed while the explosive teen only turned angrier, but soon, everyone got used to the idea of them together and moved on to talk about the next big gossip, leaving the couple to it's own private business until they eventually sunk back to being part of the norm, along with everyone else.

However, there was _one_ dedicated class B student, who wasn't going to let the special nickname he invented for them both to be so easily forgotten.

"Ohh! If it isn't Class A's _Yin-Yang duo!_ " He exclaimed, a mocking grin plastered on his face and his voice loud and filled with fake confidence as he crossed paths with them on his way back to the dorms as well.

Bakugou's expression immediately turned irritated at the sound of his voice.

"Looks like you wanna goddamn die, bastard!" He shot at him, raising his hand as crackles of explosions started emitting from it, "Want me to grant your fucking wish?!"

Ochako's expression simply turned troubled as she successfully found and locked gaze with Kendou walking beside her loud classmate, knowing that she could count on her to take care of his sudden pestering.

"Hey!" The red-head called as soon as she understood what was happening, then quickly karate-chopped his neck, "Why do you always have to pick fights with their class, Monoma!"

But the class president's expression quickly turned surprised as she realized she hit him a little too hard, and that he was now completely out-cold.

"Ahh, crap." She sighed, realizing that once again, she would have to drag him back to the Class B dorms.

"What a fucking weak-ass piece of shit." Bakugou muttered, cancelling his quirk and lowering his hand back to his side.

Ochako let out a relieved breath as they both watched Kendou drag his lifeless body away, then raised her gaze to the explosive teen standing next to her.

"Does he really bother you that much?" She asked, eyeing him curiously.

His expression turned slightly confused at her question.

"I don't give a shit about what that asshat says." He replied.

Completely quiet, Ochako watched him as he continued moving towards the entrance of their dorms, only to suddenly stop, then turn around at her direction.

"It bothers _you_ , doesn't it?" He asked, his red eyes fixed at anything but her.

Ochako's expression turned surprised at his words, then, she only giggled, quickly catching up to him.

* * *

"Oi, wait a second." He called to her just before they each separated into their own wing's elevator.

She watched him step closer, raising a hand to ruffle his ash-blonde hair as his expression turned irritated.

But instead of talking, he kept quiet for a few more moments.

"What is it?" She encouraged, giving him a confused look.

Bakugou breathed deep, eventually lowering his hand back to his side and clenching it into a fist.

"My mom.." He started, averting his gaze away and gritting his teeth, "She wants me to fucking invite you over this weekend."

Ochako's brown eyes widened at his words.

Apparently she started getting worried for nothing, thinking for a moment that something serious was actually worrying him there.

"Oh.." She said, suddenly feeling a lot more relieved, "Sure."

But her carefree response suddenly made him jump, and he quickly shifted his gaze back to her.

"How the fuck are you so calm?" He asked, his red eyes narrowing down at her.

The gravity manipulator blinked.

"Shouldn't I be?" She started, scratching her head, her rosy cheeks gradually turning redder and redder, "I mean, my parents.. already asked me about you, too.."

Swallowing hard at her sudden words, he quickly shifted his gaze away from her once again as neither of them said anything for the longest time.

"I'll tell that old hag that you're coming, then." He confirmed.

* * *

"Uraraka."

"Hm?"

Bakuogu eyed her seriously as they both stood before the gate to his house, the chilly fall wind flowing through their hair and comfortably contrasting the heat emitting from the sun above them.

"Before we go in there, remember this one thing –" He started, his expression turning into a mixture of irritation and slight worry, "Don't believe _anything_ my damn mom says. You got that?"

The gravity manipulator's brow furrowed in confusion as she lifted her gaze to him.

"Um, okay, but why?" She asked him.

But the explosive teen didn't answer for the longest time.

"Just fucking trust me on this." He muttered, his cheeks hinted with a tint of red as he raised his head back to stare at the door before them, grabbing her wrist with a swift motion and pulling her after him as he started stepping forward.

Surprised by his sudden actions, she swallowed hard as she could only follow in his footsteps.

At that moment she realized she never even thought about his mom before.

What was she like?

How does she look like?

Will she even.. like her?

All these thoughts suddenly came crushing into her mind, making her a bit nervous as she simply watched the explosive teen next to her insert the key into the door and twist it.

And just before he opened it before them, her gaze fell down to her feet as she stared at her outfit, making herself wonder whether or not the short jeans, loose shirt and open hoodie she was wearing was enough, or would it have been better if she maybe dressed a bit more formally for this occasion?

"You look fine." She suddenly heard him whisper to her, his gaze still fixed at anything but her, "We don't care about retarded shit like that here."

She blinked at his honest words and the fact that he basically read her mind.

Then, she smiled wide up at him, feeling as if all of her possible worries disappeared at that moment.

When opening the door, Ochako came face to face with a woman who looks exactly like the explosive teen standing next her, only with slightly longer hair and of course, feminine features, however, the gravity manipulator was certain that no one on this planet could mistake them from being mother and son, making her expression turn surprised at the amazing resemblance.

"Hey! You must be Ochako Uraraka!" She suddenly called to her, completely ignoring her son as she casually sent her right hand forward, "I'm this lil' shit's mother, nice to meet you, sweetie!"

Ochako smiled back, realizing that they really are _exactly_ the same, accepting the gesture while also performing a light bow.

"Ah, nice to meet you and sorry for intruding." She said politely, a faint blush spreading in her cheeks, quickly noticing his dad was also present, peering over his wife's shoulder.

"Ohh! The rumored Uraraka-san wasn't it?" He said, staring down at her.

Bakugou's expression turned angrier by the moment.

"Don't fucking swarm her! Move back and let us in, damn it!" He snarled at them.

"Is that a way to act in front of your cute girlfriend, you brat?!" The tall woman shot down at him, moving back and allowing them both inside the house as her expression turned into pure anger, "You even went as far as to make us promise to behave so that she won't think you're weird or something and in the end _you're_ the one who's acting like a fucking punk!"

Both teens' faces turned bright red at her words.

"Shut the fuck up, old hag!" He yelled, the blush going all the way up to his ears, "Stop lying or I'll beat the shit outta you!"

Reaching for Ochako's wrist one more time and grabbing it, the explosive teen pulled her after him as he started going up the stairs.

"We're going to my fucking room." He muttered down at her, irritated.

Both parents simply watched as they climbed up the stairs, eventually disappearing from view into the second floor of the house, then, quietly exchanged looks with each other.

"I see, it all makes sense now." The tall woman whispered, smiling wide at her husband as her expression turned mischievous.

But his expression only turned confused at her words.

"What makes sense?" He asked, genuinely interested.

She shot him with a surprised look.

"You don't recognize her, hon?" She asked him, her eyes wide, "That's the girl Katsuki fought against back at the sports festival." She then turned on her heel and stepped to the kitchen, shaking her head at her husband's obliviousness to the situation, "No wonder he couldn't keep his mouth shut about _'The roundface gravity girl.'_ When he came back home."

Slamming the door behind them, Bakuogu let out an irritated sigh, then turned his attention back to the gravity manipulator standing beside him.

"I told you." He spat, ruffling his ash-blonde hair, "My parents are fucking annoying as shit."

But Ochako's expression only turned amused at his words.

"That was pretty funny, though." She said, raising a hand to her mouth as she giggled, "Did you really tell them to behave-"

He quickly cut into her question, stepping closer to her.

"I also fucking told you not to believe anything that old hag says!" He protested down at her, the blush hot in his cheeks and his expression a mixture of anger and frustration.

She blushed equally red at his sudden closeness, blinking up at him.

"I like your parents so far, though." She admitted softly, "They seem like fun people."

He only narrowed his eyes down at her, neither of them saying anything for a few moments.

Then, he stepped back to the door.

"I'm gonna go get drinks or some shit. Wait here and sit wherever you want." Twisting the knob and opening it, the explosive teen simply stepped outside, then closed it behind him, the sound of his footsteps down the hallway gradually fading as he moved forward on his way back to the first floor.

Now completely alone, Ochako looked all around her.

She noticed Bakugou's room barely had anything in it, probably due to the fact that everything he really needed was in his new one in back in the dorms. Moving around, she also took notice that it even smells different from his new one; a combination of soft lime and maybe a bit of sweat, basically just like him.

Smiling to herself, she knew that was her most favorite smell.

Continuing on her way through his room, she inspected everything around her – from the tattered All Might posters on his wall to dusty notebooks and old photos of him on the almost emptied-out shelf, all the way to his desk which supported an old looking computer and even a few small, half broken All-Might figurines.

She wondered why he decided to leave all the All Might merchandise behind like that and not take it with him to his dorm room like Deku did.

Done with her inspection, Ochako stepped to the center of his room and sat on the edge of his bed, noticing the window above it, which had a nice view to the garden outside, as well as to a part of the street which they came from.

Her attention was suddenly shifted to the door it clicked open, revealing the explosive teen appearing behind it, holding a tray with two glasses, two types of juice, and a big bowl of snacks.

He said nothing as he stepped forward, lowering everything he was holding onto the small coffee table in the middle of his room, then quickly walked back to close the door behind him, turning back to face her as they locked gazes.

Bakugou stayed in his place for a few moments in silence, simply watching her sitting on his bed.

"Thank you." She said, reaching forward to grab something out of the bowl.

He averted his red eyes away from her.

Then, he simply stepped forward to sit on the carpet next to where she was with his back leaned against the bed behind him.

"That old hag wants you to stay for dinner." He muttered, reaching for the juice carton and pouring the liquid into one of the glasses.

Ochako stayed quiet for a few moments.

"Okay." She confirmed, taking a bite.

Neither of them said anything for a few moments.

She couldn't see his face from how they were positioned, so she could only stare down at his spiky blond hair as he sat beside her lags on the carpet, occasionally lifting the glass in his hand to take a sip of the colorful juice.

"Bakugou-kun." She started, watching him closely.

She saw his shoulders tense a bit at the sound of his name.

"What?" He asked, still not facing her.

She breathed deep, a soft smile spreading on her face.

"I kinda wanna try calling you by your first name."

Processing her words in silence, the explosive teen simply raised the glass in his hand up and took another sip.

Then, he put the drink back on the table before him.

"Go ahead." He shot to the air, still not letting her see his expression.

Ochako breathed deep at his approval.

But for some reason, she suddenly felt as if her words weighted a ton. She lifted a nervous hand to her chest, feeling her heart starting to race as the silence between them only got heavier, the blush easily finding its way onto her cheeks, making her swallow hard.

This odd feeling was a first for her.

Why was this happening all of a sudden?

She only needed to say his name. And she's the one who offered doing it, after all.

Biting her lower lip, she let out a soft breath, then leaned forward and finally opened her mouth;

"..Katsuki."

Her voice ended up soft and hesitant, not anything like she planned, making her lift a hand to tuck a strand of brown hair behind her ear as the blush spread all the way up to her ears.

Her eyes quickly moved to the back of his head, once again searching for some kind of a clue regarding what he was thinking in that particular moment. But he was still facing anywhere but her, making her expression shift into a confused one.

"I didn't hear you." She suddenly heard him say with a low voice, so low it was borderline whispering.

Then, she simply smiled to herself as she noticed the new spreading redness in his ears.

"Katsuki." She repeated his name, this time trough her smile, making it sound a lot higher.

"Again." He muttered.

Ochako moved forward to sit on the edge of his bed, then slid down to sit on the carpet right next to him.

She stared up at his blushing face as she could finally see it through the window in the folded arm he rested his head against, his palm in his spiky hair and red eyes fixed on her.

"Katsuki." She whispered.

Both of them simply stared at each other in silence for the longest time.

Then, Ochako smiled softly up at him.

"Your turn." She said, watching him closely.

He said nothing for the longest time.

Then, he only moved his left hand down to slid it under the left side of her face, under her hair, grabbing the back of her head as he pulled her towards him and pressed his lips against hers, feeling her right hand move up to cup his face in response as she quickly returned his kiss.

Moving back, they only stared at eachother's red face for a few moments in silence.

"That's not calling me by my name, you know." She said, raising an eyebrow up at him.

He narrowed his red eyes down at her, quickly averting his gaze away as he let go of her, his expression turning irritated.

"Who the fuck cares." He dismissed entirely, crossing his arms, "I'll call you by your name when I feel like it!"

The gravity manipulator smiled up at him, quickly breaking into a giggle at his words.

He whipped his head back at her direction as soon as he heard her, his expression turning to pure anger.

"The fuck are you laughing at?!" He snarled.

Ochako's smile turned into a large grin.

"I guess it's okay if you're _not ready yet_." She mused up at him, wearing a smug expression on her face.

But her words only caused his red eyes to shot open as he gritted his teeth down at her.

"FUCK!" He yelled, averting his gaze once again, then sending his hand to ruffle his ash-blonde hair in annoyance.

She only watched him squirm with discomfort as he blushed redder than she had ever seen him, his expression gradually turning more and more frustrated.

"Ochako." He almost whispered, but it was enough for her to hear it.

The sound of her name on his lips was somehow far different from the way he usually called her, making her brown eyes widen as she swallowed hard, then averted her gaze down suddenly feeling impossibly warm.

Neither of them said anything for the longest time.

Then, they heard his mother's voice calling them for dinner.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for this series. :)**

 **I feel like Ochako would get along so well with his family and their constant bickering, mostly because she admitted stuff like that actually makes her laugh back when everyone teased the hell outta Bakugou on the bus ride, and his mom would definitely like her since she watched the sports festival on TV like everyone else and she knows that Ochako's powerful both mentally and quirk-wise and could definitely handle him.**

 **Once again, thank you for your kind reviews! I'm super glad you enjoyed it.**

 **See you guys in the future! :)**


End file.
